


Dear Diary, I'm Pregnant

by Mastrmanipul8r (grahamcrakr)



Series: Dear Diary, I'm Pregnant [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcrakr/pseuds/Mastrmanipul8r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegoshi is keeping a diary of his unexpected pregnancy.</p><p>Cross-posted on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> When I originally posted this on LJ, it was a fanfiction of firsts for me! It was my first Tegopi, and my first m-preg!
> 
> At the time, I think it was the first m-preg Tegopi out there! Maybe more have come out since then. :) Anyways, here we go!
> 
> Italics = Diary Entry

_Dear Diary,_

_So I just bought this journal today. I thought that it looked really cute and figured, why not use it for a diary? Ah~ hopefully I’ll be able to keep it up as well as Pi-tan does…_

_So what to talk about? Umm, I guess I’ll just talk about who I am._

_I’m Tegoshi Yuya, and I’m 23 years old. I’m an entertainer and specifically a part of the Japanese idol group, NEWS. And speaking of NEWS, Pi-tan is in the group too~!_

_Ah, who is Pi-tan? Well, he’s Yamashita Tomohisa, nicknamed Yamapi or Pi for short. And guess what else? He’s my boyfriend~!_

_I love him so much! He’s so handsome, sweet and kind! We’ve been together for a few months but I want to be with Tomohisa forever!_

 

XXXXX

 

“Tegoshi~ what are you doing?” Yamapi’s voice whispered into Tegoshi’s ear.

 

In a panic, Tegoshi quickly shut closed his diary and shoved it close to his chest. “Tomohisa! I didn’t hear you come in!”

 

“Well, that’s probably because you were too busy with whatever you’re holding. What it is, Tego-chan?” Yamapi had moved very close into Tegoshi’s space, causing the younger man to feel anxious.

 

“Ah, nothing really. It’s just a diary.” He clutched the notebook closer to him.

 

“A diary, huh? Did you just start it today?” Tegoshi meekly nodded his head. Yamapi gave his boyfriend a sweet smile quickly relaxing Tegoshi’s nerves, but that was precisely what Yamapi wished to do. Now that Tegoshi’s hold on the notebook had eased up, he quickly snatched it from his boyfriends hands and flipped it open to see what was written.

 

“YAMAPI!!! Give it back!” Tegoshi whined.

 

“Not until I see what you’ve written about me.” Yamapi smirked, ignoring the hands that were pulling and tugging on him to give back the notebook.

 

Yamapi read the first page and what it said about him, accomplishing what he wanted before handing it back to his boyfriend. He suddenly tugged the younger man into his arms, bringing him in for a tight hug.

 

“I love you too, Tegoshi.” Yamapi kissed the sides of Tegoshi’s lips before staring straight into his eyes. “Let me show you how much I love you…” Their lips finally met, being pressed against each other with fervor, actions easily portraying their feelings.

 

Excitement and passion grew between them and soon they were making love throughout the night.

 

XXXXX

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry about not being able to finish my first entry last night…I got distracted. :P_

_Well there isn’t much else to say. I’m writing early in the morning so my day hasn’t really started yet. Maybe something will happen later._

_From,_

_Tegoshi Yuya_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Diary,_

_There’s a LOT to talk about! Where to start?!_

_Maybe I should start with a sorry for not writing? I mean, it’s been a month or so since I’ve last written in here. ): Maa~ I knew I wouldn’t be very good at this! Well, at least I’m trying._

_It’s also been a month since Tomohisa and I have had time to make love! We’ve been so busy with our drama filming, as soon as we get home, we go straight to bed. We hardly get time to cuddle in the mornings too! On some mornings, he has to be up really early, and he doesn’t want to disturb me as I’m sleeping so he doesn’t wake me up. So nice~!!!_

_Ah~ but it’s Sunday and we’ve both gotten the day off. I was really happy this morning because I got to cuddle with my Pi-tan. Oh, but the moment wasn’t very long. Why? Well, for the last few weeks or so I’ve been feeling really nauseous lately, especially in the mornings…_

 

XXXXX

 

“Ohayo, Yuya.” Came Yamapi’s raspy morning voice in Tegoshi’s ear. He shuffled under the sheets until he was facing his lover with a tired smile on his face.

 

“Mm, good morning…” Tegoshi snuggled closer to Yamapi, tucking his head into the older man’s neck. Arms wrapped around his waist and brought the two of them together in a loose hug. “I miss cuddling like this in the mornings.”

 

“Well we’re doing it right now, aren’t we?”

 

“True, but this is just one morning out of how many that we haven’t missed?” Tegoshi pouted. “Make it up to me, Pi.”

 

Yamapi offered him a smile in agreement and leaned in to properly start their cuddling with a kiss, only to be shoved away immediately. The next thing he knew, he saw Tegoshi running out of their bed and straight to the bathroom, a hand firmly clasped over his mouth.

 

He immediately followed after the younger man and saw him retching into the toilet. “Tegoshi?” Yamapi grew concerned and approached his lover, rubbing his back comfortingly as he watched Tegoshi empty his stomach.

 

“Are you okay, Yuya?”

 

Tegoshi nodded as he wiped his mouth. He looked slightly pale and held his stomach as if trying to make it settle down. “I’m fine, really. I just don’t know why this has been happening…”

 

“What do you mean ‘it’s been happening’? This has happened before?”

 

“Well, you haven’t always been with me in the mornings recently, but yeah, this past week I’d get nauseous as soon as I get up. Once I’m done vomiting, I feel better.”

 

“Yuya, I don’t like how that sounds at all. Let’s go to the doctors and get you checked out.”

 

XXXXX

 

_So Tomo took me to the doctors. I don’t like them too much, but at least the doctor I got was really nice!_

_Anyways, so I answered the doctor’s questions and then he took a blood sample from me for tests. I was concerned when the doctor said he wanted to run a few tests, but I wasn’t nearly as scared as Pi. He tried to be stoic-faced like Aizawa-kun from Code Blue, but his fidgeting hands and occasional biting of his lip gave him away._

_When the doctor came back from the tests, he gave us really shocking news. I don’t mean shocking in a bad, I’m-dying-from-cancer sort of news, but a shocking, you’re-a-man-and-this-shouldn’t-be-happening news. Oh, you’re dying to know aren’t you?_

_I’m…PREGNANT! :O (By the way, this was totally the face Tomo made when he heard! *giggle snort*)_

_SERIOUSLY WEIRD, RIGHT?! That was the last thing I was expecting, especially since I’m a guy!_

 

XXXXX

 

“But…But I’m a man! It would be impossible for me to have a baby!”

 

“I don’t know what else to tell you, Tegoshi-kun. The blood test would not lie about something like this.”

 

Yamapi was still in shock, his mouth agape and his eyes large. “Yuya’s seriously pregnant? Like, there’s seriously a baby growing in him?” He suddenly questioned.

 

In that sure and clear voice doctors are known to have, the man replied with, “Yes. Tegoshi-kun is three to four weeks pregnant by some odd miracle.” He shuffled through some of the papers on his clipboard and jotted down a few things before speaking again.

 

“Now, since this is obviously something I’ve never seen before, I’ll have to ask you to keep in touch with me every three weeks, Tegoshi-kun. We don’t know exactly what will be happening so it’s best to have these check-ups often enough to make sure everything is alright. I might lower it to every week once you approach your due date.”

 

Tegoshi was handed a piece with a prescription of pre-natal vitamins and a note about his next expected visit. With that the doctor left them with one last word, “As unbelievable and scary as this may be, I think you should look forward to what you’ve been blessed with. Homosexual couples could only long for you’re about to have: a baby. My luck to you, Tegoshi-kun. See you both next time.”

 

XXXXX

 

_You’re probably wondering why I’m not freaking out about this…well I am, but my excitement is greater than that._

_I’m going to be having Yamashita Tomohisa’s baby! How many girls would wish to be me, right? Something like this wouldn’t normally happen, so I feel really blessed._

_I want to keep this baby and raise him or her to be wonderful just like Tomohisa._

_And speaking of Tomo…Poor Pi is still so shocked. Ever since we were told, he’s been treating me like a porcelain doll. He’s been staring at my stomach since we got back to our apartment._

_I hope he’s not too freaked out by me now…I didn’t exactly ask for this to happen either, but at least I’ve accepted it and am now looking forward to it._

_Mou~ I’m getting sleepy. It’s getting late and I have work tomorrow._

_I’ll try to keep you updated about my pregnancy. Hmm…that’s not a bad idea! A pregnancy diary detailing all that’s happened! Yosh! Theme for my diary!_

_Mm’kay! Good night,_

_Tegoshi Yuya_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Diary,_

_So, I’ve reached two full months starting today._

_Every day has been nearly the same so far; wake up, empty stomach, go to work, maybe chuck up something after lunch, more work, and then home. I’ll occasionally get some serious heartburn, but the last time I visited the doctors, a nurse gave me a home remedy to help with it._

_Other than that, nothing really exciting to report; I’m only two months pregnant so far. Oh, but I swear I’m starting to gain some weight. Tomo thinks I’m overreacting…_

 

XXXXX

 

Tegoshi turned to the side as he looked at himself in the mirror. He patted his stomach gently, feeling little more than a hard stomach. That was how Yamapi found him, staring at his tummy.

 

“Trying to see if you’ve gotten any bigger?” came the sudden question.

 

Tegoshi faced his lover after putting his shirt back down. “Okaeri, Tomo. Yeah, I know I won’t really be showing for a few more months, but I swear I’ve gained some weight.” His hand landed on his belly once again, lightly stroking the invisible bump.

 

Yamapi came up behind Tegoshi and wrapped his arms around him. “You’re still a stick. Putting on a little weight would actually be kind of cute on you.” He gave the man in his arms a suggestive grin. “Especially here,” he grabbed Tegoshi’s butt, garnering a squeak from him.

 

“Tomohisa!”

 

The older man laughed, “You’re overreacting! You’re more than fine, Yuya. If you become _really_ big, I’d still love you.”

 

The conversation ended with Yamapi showing Tegoshi just how much he still appreciated his body.

 

XXXXX

 

_Yamapi is such a good boyfriend. He’s still as cautious as ever when around me, but he’s accepted the pregnancy and is now super excited about it. He’s been telling everyone about it!_

_When he told the Code Blue staff, they allowed him to come a little later in the mornings, so he’s been with me every morning thus far, comforting me as I go through my usual morning symptoms._

_We also told Johnny today…he wasn’t too happy about it, but he’s going to let me take a seven month break once I become noticeable._

 

XXXXX

 

“You’re…what?” Johnny leaned closer across the desk to hear Tegoshi speak again.

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

“And this isn’t a joke?” He looked at Yamapi and received a shake of his head.

 

“No sir, we’re completely serious. We don’t know how it happened, but Tegoshi is two months pregnant and we want to keep it.”

 

“Do you realize what kind of position this may put NEWS in? The image of the group may deteriorate. It’s already gone through a lot, what with losing Kusano and Uchi, but now Tegoshi? This also isn’t a situation you can easily explain to everyone and wait for them to accept it, it’s not a situation that will ‘go away’. Your world will now have to revolve around this kid. You’re not going to be able to do all the things you used to, you’ll have to take time off so you can take care of this kid. Did you think about that when you heard this was happening?”

 

Tegoshi’s eyes were starting to fill with tears, but he held them back as best as he could. He admittedly did not think of those things, but considering how much of a blessing this pregnancy is for him and Yamapi, potentially losing his job was something he’d risk. “I really do want to stay in Johnny’s…but I want to keep this child even more than that.”

 

Johnny viewed the serious look on both of his talents’ faces and sighed. “Okay, Tegoshi-kun, you can do what you want, but as soon as you’re noticeable, you’re out for a seven-month break. You’ll have had your baby and enough time afterwards to care for it.” He looked at Yamapi, “And you’re going to be the one to publically tell everyone why Tegoshi’s leaving for a time. Do we have a deal?”

 

Yamapi and Tegoshi nodded before quietly getting up and bowing before they departed from the room.

 

XXXXX

 

_At least my friends are support of me. :)_

_Shige-chan was very happy for me and gave me a big hug, and he offered to babysit occasionally once the baby was here; Massu smiled widely and then gave me the extra bento he usual gets for lunch saying, “You’re eating for two now”; Koyama began to fawn over me non-stop, asking me if I was taking good care of myself, typical Koyama-ma; Ryo-tan just about drowned from his tears, completely disbelieving that his “pet” was going to have a baby._

_KAT-TUN even came over to tell me congratulations, lead by Kamenashi since we were working together for YamaNade. The whole group gave me hugs or pats on the back and congratulated Yamapi and I. It was really sweet of them. I think I even heard Akanishi whispering to Kamenashi that he wants them to have a baby too. Haha, cute~!!_

_This may be a strange miracle, but I take comfort in knowing that when this baby comes, there will be people besides myself and Tomohisa that will love him or her. I already love my baby so much and we haven’t even seen it yet!_

_Uwahh~!! Another seven months and my whole life will be changed, but I won’t be alone._

_Until next time,_

_Tegoshi Yuya_

 

XXXXX

 

Tegoshi put his diary away in his nightstand and faced Yamapi, who was sleeping soundly on their bed. He smiled softly as he looked at his lover, but the smile soon faded when his stomach began to grumble. He suddenly felt an overwhelming desire for some takoyaki.

 

He poked Yamapi in the chest, earning a groan and some squirming from the older man. A slap to the stomach and Yamapi was instantly woken up. “Whaaaa~tt?” He whined sleepily.

 

Tegoshi pouted, “Tomo~ I want some takoyaki!”

 

Yamapi spared a glance at the clock; it read 2:00AM. “You want takoyaki right _now_? It’s two in the morning! Can’t it wait till later?”

 

Tegoshi’s cute pout soon turned into a hard set glare. “No, I want takoyaki NOW!” He began to shove Yamapi off of the bed, glaring at him the whole time.

 

“Yuya!” He whined some more.

 

Tegoshi shook his head. “You’re not allowed back in bed until I get that takoyaki. C’mon, Pi, time’s a wastin’.”

 

Yamapi groaned again, shuffling his way to the door. As soon as he disappeared from view, Tegoshi smirked widely and patted his stomach. “All for the baby, Tomo…all for the baby.”

 

XXXXX

 

_P.S. I got my first craving tonight. Hehe, Tomo is NOT going to be a happy camper in the morning…oh well. ;D_

_~ Yuya_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Diary,_

_I’ve reached three full months~ :D_

_I’m really starting to show now. And with my small frame, this baby bump looks HUGE!_

_Of course, with all the new developments happening, new symptoms have decided to come along too. Like, for example, my morning sickness. Now that I’ve begun the second trimester, the morning sickness has eased up a lot…not to say something else will trigger it, like takoyaki. Ugh, as soon as I smell it, I have to run to the bathroom! That’s weird right? Especially since I was craving takoyaki like crazy last month…_

_And speaking of cravings, I’ve really been wearing poor Pi-tan out! At the oddest times I’ll get a craving for something like melonpan or green tea ice cream. And these cravings have no consideration of time. I might ask Tomohisa to get me something at four in the morning, and he’s got a photo shoot a few hours later._

_Hmm, I think the weirdest craving I’ve had so far though was McDonalds, and that was asked for at one in the morning._

 

XXXXX

 

Tegoshi had once again squirmed underneath his sheets. For some reason he just couldn’t sleep. Something was keeping him awake for the last hour and a half and he just couldn’t figure it out. He wanted to sleep, he could feel how tired his body was, but his mind was absolutely refusing to give in to that desire.

 

Having nothing better to do, Tegoshi turned on the TV and muted it so as to not disturb Yamapi. There was nothing really on save for reruns of old dramas, infomercials, and talk shows aired the day before. He watched with disinterest, but still hoped that it would somehow tire him out enough to get him to sleep.

 

Suddenly, an ad came on for McDonald’s. The short commercial flashed before his eyes, showing image after yummy image of a cheeseburger accompanied with fries. ‘Damn, that sounds so good…’ Tegoshi’s mind reeled at the thought of eating one of those right now. His stomach growled in agreement. Looks like he had a craving to fulfill…

 

“Tomo…” Tegoshi lightly tapped at his boyfriend’s arm.

 

Now rather accustomed to being woken up in the middle of the night, Yamapi’s eyes immediately fluttered open and he stared sleepily at the man next to him. “Yes, Yuya?”

 

“I’ve gotten another craving…”

 

Yamapi shuffled so that he was sitting up. His hair was a mess, sticking up at nearly all angles in the back; Tegoshi inwardly snickered at it. “And what would you like?”

 

“Err…a McDonald’s cheeseburger?”

 

“Ehh??? McDonald’s? Why that?”

 

“Umm, well I was having trouble sleeping so I was watching TV a bit, and then a commercial came on that made it look so good…”

 

“Ah, understood. Okay then, I’ll get going then. Probably be back in about fifteen…” The older man started to slide out of the bed only to have his hand grabbed by his lover. “Yuya?”

 

“Can I go with you this time? I feel bad always making you go out by yourself…”

 

Yamapi smiled at the younger man. “Of course you can.”

 

Soon the two of them were driving to the nearest, open McDonald’s in the area. It took them a bit of time to find one, but as soon as they entered and Tegoshi got his food, he was a happy camper.

 

His entire face lit up once he took a bite of his cheeseburger, hand instantly dropping to his bump and patting it lovingly. “Baby approves.”

 

Yamapi chuckled and reached out a hand to rub the bump as well. “I’m glad it appreciates it; lets me know that waking up in the middle of the night to fetch these things isn’t in vain.”

 

Apparently devouring a cheeseburger and some fries was all Tegoshi needed to finally fall asleep…well that and maybe some very heavy “petting”.

 

XXXXX

 

_Oh, but on top of eating, I feel so sluggish all the time. I’ve been sleeping a lot more! It’s no wonder that I’m awake at odd hours in the morning, I’ve been sleeping so often throughout the day. :P_

_But Eating + Sleeping = Weight Gain D: Mou~ I’ve gained around five pounds, and I’m sure with the way things are going, I’ll be gaining a LOT more._

_It’s gotten to the point where I can’t fit into any of my clothes! If I intend to go out anywhere, I have to borrow some clothes from Tomohisa since it fits me for now…Ah~ I’m going to have to go shopping for new clothes soon._

_I think Pi-tan said we should wait until we announce my temporary departure from the group. That way, when we finally start shopping for baby stuff, people will know the reason and won’t be making obscene rumors about Yamapi having impregnated some random foreign woman. >:(_

_Tomohisa would never do that. He can’t even look at a girl’s panties without blushing and looking away. He’s so shy with them, how would he ever have sex with one? And besides, Tomo already has me. >:D_

_Ugh, it just really makes me remember a time last month when a young store clerk tried to get fresh with my man._

 

XXXXX

 

Yamapi had been asked by Jin and Kame to go clothes shopping with him. Tegoshi, feeling exceptionally antsy that day, decided to tag along. Perhaps it was for good reason too; as soon as they entered the store, tons of women clerks surrounded Jin and Yamapi, leaving Kame to grumble quietly and Tegoshi to angrily pout at the scene.

 

The two men had told the women they were fine and to leave them alone for now, but despite the request, they hung around, hungrily eyeing the men from behind merchandise counters and clothing racks.

 

When Yamapi happened to pick up a pair of jeans that caught his interest, one of the women figured this was their chance to talk to the idol.

 

“Yamashita-san, would you like to try those on?” She asked in an annoying shrill tone. Tegoshi silently gritted his teeth as he heard it.

 

“Eh, not really…I just thought they looked good.” Yamapi was about to put the jeans back onto the rack when the clerk daringly took his hand and pushed it back to his chest.

 

“You have a good eye. I think these jeans would look fantastic on you; you should definitely try them! Here, I’ll lead you to the dressing room…” Once again, she audaciously began to pull him to the dressing room, leaving the poor idol shocked at her forwardness.

 

Tegoshi fumed at the scene. How _dare_ that bitch touch her man like that?!

 

Kame, who was standing next to Tegoshi, nudged the younger man and gave him an approving nod. “Go get your man, Tegoshi. Show her who he belongs to.”

 

He didn’t need any more convincing. Tegoshi stormed towards Yamapi, who had just been pushed into one of the stalls, and shoved the clerk aside. “Here, Yamapi, let your _boyfriend_ help you put those on, ne?” And without another word, Tegoshi slammed the dressing room door shut.

 

Barely a few seconds later and the sounds of clothes ruffling along with some grunts, a few moans, and some heavy breathing was starting to be heard from the stall. Another few minutes passed and the couple reappeared, Tegoshi look bright and triumphant, and Yamapi looking quite disheveled and well-kissed. It was noted though that the older man was now, in fact, wearing the jeans he had picked out.

 

“I have to agree, Tomo. Those jeans do look mighty hot on you; and after what we just did in there…well, I don’t think they’d want to take back a ruined pair of jeans. We’ll have to get them then.”

 

The clerk stood gob smacked while staring at the two men. Did they just…?

 

“Oh, and Tomo? Can I get at least one shirt? I have nothing left that I can wear thanks to this baby bump…” She fainted on the spot upon hearing that.

 

Jin and Kame shook their heads at the scene. Tegoshi was such a brat, but then again, that clerk deserved it.

 

“Jin, if I ever miraculously get pregnant too, please, _please_ , don’t ever make me jealous. I’d hate to know what I’d do to you in this situation.” Jin nodded furiously.

 

XXXXX

 

_Well, now that I’ve reached the fourth month, I’m pretty sure Johnny will be excusing me for my break soon._

_I wonder how that will turn out. Will people think I’m a freak? Will they hate me because of it? Will they hate Tomohisa and NEWS because of me?  I wouldn’t be able to bear it if NEWS lost fans because of me. I’d probably die if my baby were to be hated for being a miracle._

_The only thing I’d want is for my child to be accepted despite the family he’d have._

_Whatever may come, I’d still love you, baby._

_Until later,_

_Tegoshi Yuya_


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Diary,_

_Ending four months, starting five~!!!_

_So now that I’m really showing, I was released from NEWS about two weeks ago for my seven month break._

_As Yamapi had promised Johnny, a press conference was held and the truth was revealed. There was quite a mixed reaction from the news._

 

XXXXX

 

“Thank you for gathering in this press conference. We’re here to discuss Tegoshi’s seven month hiatus.”

 

Rumors had been mentioned that Tegoshi was leaving, but to hear it confirmed from the leader of NEWS, everyone was whispering amongst themselves, curious to know the reasons.

 

“You’re all wondering why this has been decided…the reason is too hard to fully explain, but at least you will be given a reason. Please hold off on any questions until I’m done speaking.”

 

Yamapi turned and looked at Tegoshi, anxiety creeping into his face. Tegoshi, despite nearly one hundred cameras being directed at the both of them, grabbed his lover’s hand and held it tightly, silently giving the older man courage. Continuing to hold Tegoshi’s hand, Yamapi refaced the crowd of reporters. He took a deep breath and started to announce the shocking news.

 

“Tegoshi Yuya and I are…a couple. You have not misheard me, we are together in a relationship.” Mumbles began to spring up within the crowd again and a large amount of flashing from cameras started up. Yamapi quickly held up a hand to silence them and speak again,

 

“Our relationship has caused the real reason for Tegoshi’s departure. Again, do not ask us how this has happened; we have no answer to give you because we also don’t know. Tegoshi Yuya is pregnant.”

 

What was just mumbling before was now loud chatter, all shocked exclamations, and all rather disbelieving. Tegoshi and Yamapi were not surprised about the crowd’s reaction to the news, what they now waited for was their response.

 

Hands from reporters were raised and impatiently waving about. Yamapi chose a person at the front. “Yamashita-san, so you’ve been in a homosexual relationship with Tegoshi-san. For about how long has this been happening?”

 

“We’ve been together since 2008, so about two years now. Next question…” Yamapi picked another person.

 

“Tegoshi Yuya is pregnant? Despite not knowing how it happened, can you at least give me a guess?”

 

“How can we when we really don’t have an answer to give you? It was a miracle that it happened. Next…”

 

Another reporter spoke, “Well then, could it be implied that Tegoshi-san is perhaps _not_ a man? Or perhaps a transgender, or maybe a hermaphrodite?”

 

Tegoshi frowned and took the microphone from Yamapi. “I was born one-hundred percent a man! I may look rather feminine, but I’ve never undergone a surgery to turn my body into the opposite sex. I’m pretty sure I’m not a hermaphrodite either. Again, we don’t know how this has happened, but it has and I’m going through with it.”

 

“Since you’re so sure that this has happened because of a miracle, have you thought about how this baby will be birthed? Wouldn’t there be some sort of medical complications since your anatomy is supposedly far different from a woman’s?”

 

Tegoshi continued to answer the question, “I firmly believe in my doctor and he will decide how this baby will come into this world. As far as I know, it may be a caesarean. And as for any other medical complications, well I haven’t had any problems with this pregnancy yet.”

 

“Tegoshi-san, how far along are you?”

 

“About eighteen weeks.”

 

“Once you’ve had this child, will you be coming back to NEWS?”

 

“I intend to.”

 

“Tegoshi-san, have you thought about how this might affect your personal fan base and NEWS’s?”

 

It was the question Tegoshi was slightly hoping would be asked. This was his chance to share with everyone exactly what he thought about his pregnancy, and how he hoped fans would respond to it.

 

“Yes, I have thought about it a lot. This pregnancy really means a lot to me; it’s a miracle that’s come about out mine and Yamashita’s love. Despite the weird circumstances, the only thing I’d want for this child is a happy life, I’d want him or her to be loved and accepted for who they are, not hated because of their family background.

 

If my fans, even NEWS’s fans, care about me and the group, then they would stick with NEWS even if I may have tarnished the group’s name. It might be a little much to ask and hope for, but I’d really appreciate it if my fans would just support and encourage me through this pregnancy.”

 

More hands popped up after Tegoshi’s mini speech but Yamapi retrieved the microphone from his lover and said, “We’ve run out of time for this conference. Any other questions you may have will be taken down by our manager and we will try to answer them quickly. Thank you for your time.”

 

Cameras began to flash again and Yamapi and Tegoshi were led out of the conference room.

 

Days later and Yamapi told Tegoshi that tons of fan letters had been coming in. Some had been completely rude, but a majority had all been supportive of Tegoshi and his pregnancy, as well as his relationship with Yamapi. Some newspapers and magazines had tried to scandalize the whole thing, but Yamapi had quickly stepped out and corrected any misconception a person may have had.

 

Everyone now had their eyes set on Tegoshi, curious about, “The Only Pregnant Male on this Planet.”

 

XXXXX

 

_Since a lot of the feedback I got was positive, I’ve been really happy. People have been saying I’m “glowing,” maybe as in healthy? I have no idea…it’s still a compliment. It also tells me that this pregnancy is not completely abnormal; things are going right! :D_

_I finally got to buy myself some new clothes~! I think I used one whole paycheck’s worth… :X_

_And because I finally have some clothes to wear, despite being released from Johnny’s for a while, I’ve still been going to the Jimusho with Tomo. He’s being a butt about it, thinking I might over stress myself. I’M PREGNANT, NOT AN INVALID! D:_

 

XXXXX

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go home now? I mean, I’m on lunch break and I can drop you off…”

 

“Yamashita Tomohisa, I’m absolutely _fine_ , so stop worrying about me! Pregnancy is not a disease, you know, I can still do things.”

 

“Yeah, but you can’t do as much because you might hurt the baby! You should be at home resting, that’s why Johnny gave you the seven months off in the first place.”

 

Something in Tegoshi clicked and suddenly he grew very emotional, his eyes beginning to water and his pout growing tenfold. “You only care about the baby! I’ve been coming here because I still want to spend time with you when at home all I do is just sit around, and all I hear from you is, ‘Go home; it’s for the baby; think of the baby,’ baby, baby, BABY! I’M THE ONE WHOSE PREGNANT YOU KNOW, HOW CAN I NOT THINK OF THE BABY?!” Tegoshi began bawling on the couch, leaving Yamapi to awkwardly stare at his boyfriend.

 

Koyama and Ryo had heard the yelling and decided to check on the couple, only to see Yamapi kneeling in front of Tegoshi, trying to calm down the pregnant man.

 

“Yuya…Yuya, you know I didn’t mean it that way! I’m really happy that you want to stay with me at work, but I just want you to be comfortable!” Tegoshi merely cried some more; Yamapi winced at the wails. “Yuya, I love you, okay? I love you! You can stay here with me, that’s completely fine, just stop…crying? Please?”

 

Tegoshi’s tears were starting to subside but he was still breathing heavily from his crying. After hearing a few whimpers, Yamapi quickly added, “I’ll get you some green tea ice cream! Would you like some?”

 

Abruptly Tegoshi sat up and stared straight at Yamapi, “With chocolate sauce on top?” Still a little shocked by Tegoshi’s quick change in emotion, Yamapi dumbly nodded. “Yay~!! Thank  you!” The smaller man wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, and pecked him on the cheek.

 

Ryo and Koyama, who were still by the door and watching, shook their heads at Tegoshi’s mood swing. He was usually a spoiled brat, but his pregnancy made it worse, tenfold. Poor Yamapi.

 

XXXXX

 

_Err, did I mention that I’ve been having some major mood swings lately too? After how many times I’ve broken down and cried, Tomohisa is still at a loss as to what to do. I don’t blame him though, how would you really deal with a hormonal pregnant man?_

_I’m glad I have Tomohisa as my boyfriend. Really, he’s so patient and kind with me, even though I still send him out on midnight snack runs, or near rip his head off for calling me something akin to big._

_I love you so much, Tomohisa!_

_Good night, diary,_

_Tegoshi Yuya_

 

XXXXX

 

Tegoshi placed his diary on his night stand, turning off his light before settling himself on his side, back facing Yamapi. He was staring off into the darkness when the arms of his boyfriend suddenly wrapped around him and pulled him towards the warm body.

 

Yamapi had tucked his face into Tegoshi’s neck, whispering, “I love, Yuya,” while entwining his large hands with Tegoshi’s thin ones and resting it right over Tegoshi’s belly.

 

Tegoshi’s heart fluttered wildly in his chest, making him smile widely. He loved moments like these, It always reminded him how blessed he was, with the most perfect lover, and a little one on the way.

 

He fell asleep quickly within Yamapi’s arms, dreaming of happy things, of himself, Yamapi, and their baby.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Diary,_

 

_Just started the sixth month!_

_I learned a lot of happy news last month, but I’ll be kind of mean and save the best news for last._

_So first things first; it’s been about two months since I’ve been on break from NEWS, two months since everyone’s been informed. I can’t say that people’s interest has died down; really, I think it’s gone up._

_The paparazzi try to get pictures of me whenever I’m out, and though I’m not too bothered by the tabloids updating everyone about my pregnancy, I’m technically not getting the break I was supposed to have. In fact, I’ve been going to the Jimusho even more than before because the paparazzi won’t leave me alone at home._

 

XXXXX

 

“Why has Tegoshi been coming so often? Didn’t you tell him he should stay home?” Shige inquired upon seeing the youngest member asleep on the couch.

 

Yamapi sighed as he stared at his lover. “He feels more stressed at home than here.” He moved to the couch and kneeled in front of the sleeping man, moving aside the stray hairs that fell in front of Tegoshi’s face before stroking the side of it lovingly. “The paparazzi have been following Yuya whenever he goes out to try and get photos for gossip magazines. He hasn’t had much peace.”

 

Shige nodded in understanding. It really must be hard for Tegoshi, not to say he hasn’t been exposed to paparazzi antics before, but this was now on a level only big names in the company like Yamapi for Akanishi Jin had to go through. Certainly this was a level the youngest member of NEWS didn’t normally have to go through, but now that he was announced as Yamapi’s lover and “mother” of Yamapi’s child, it wasn’t that surprising.

 

“Just remind him to take it easy. He gets us so worried sometimes…” Shige left the dressing room after that, leaving Yamapi to once again look at his sleeping boyfriend.

 

He directed his eyesight towards Tegoshi’s very apparent baby bump, smiling lightly at it. He reached a hand out and ran his hand along it, feeling how hard the flesh was, but how warm it was at the same time. It was really amazing to see these changes happening to Tegoshi.

 

As tiring as it was to run out in the middle of the night for Tegoshi’s cravings or deal with the mood swings, he was extremely excited for his child to come into this world. He had resigned himself to having no kids, at least of his and Tegoshi’s own blood, when they had first gotten together, knew that by any normal standards, he would not have one with Tegoshi, but he’d been proven so wrong, and he was very happy about it.

 

Yamapi scooted closer towards Tegoshi’s belly, and once he was in front of it, he lifted Tegoshi’s shirt and planted a light kiss on top of it. “Hello baby, it’s your daddy…Just another few months and you’ll be here!” He said to the bump.

 

Tegoshi had woken up initially because of Yamapi’s kiss to his stomach, but even more so because of the talking. When he felt more light kisses land on top of his sensitive flesh, he giggled, gaining the older man’s attention.

 

Yamapi smiled at Tegoshi and planted one last, long kiss on the baby bump before scooting back into his original spot to give Tegoshi a kiss. Tegoshi eagerly responded, wrapping his arms around Yamapi’s neck to pull him closer.

 

After a few good minutes of kissing, the two broke apart, panting heavily. Yamapi stroked the side of Tegoshi’s face once again, pushing back that one pesky hair that always seemed to land in front of his lover’s face. “If you’re still tired, Yuya, you can continue sleeping. I know being at home is not very fun right now.”

 

Tegoshi shook his head, “No, it’s okay. I’ll probably be leaving soon, maybe pick up a few groceries before heading home.”

 

“Do you want me to go with you? Manager-san will understand, he’d let me leave early. Besides, I don’t want anyone to hurt you while you’re out by yourself.”

 

“I’d really like that, but only if Manager-san gives the okay.”

 

Yamapi nodded and ran off to ask permission from their Manager if he could leave for the day. Tegoshi waited patiently with a smile on his face. “If the paparazzi should write anything about me, it should be that I really love being with Tomohisa, that I really love him, and that he really loves me.”

 

XXXXX

 

_As for changes within my body…I HAVE FULLY ROUNDED OUT! :O The bump is just so big now, it’s so obvious, and yet I’m a little more than half way done with this pregnancy! That means I’LL JUST KEEP GETTING BIGGER! Dx_

_Plus, my belly has been feeling really itchy lately. Naomi-kaa-san advised that I keep it moisturized with lotion every day. I have Tomo rub it on for me. It feels good to have him do that. :)_

_And then lately there’s been this really funny feeling in my tummy. I’m not sure what it is, but feels like fluttering in my stomach…Oh, I’m sure I’ll figure it out soon enough._

_Now, time for the best news of the month…we learned what the gender of the baby is!_

 

XXXXX

 

Tegoshi and Yamapi had gone to the hospital for the pregnant man’s check up. After much waiting (and complaining from Tegoshi about the weird smell of the hospital), the idol couple was finally called in for their appointment. After the nurse led them to their room and instructed Tegoshi to remove his shirt for the ultrasound, she left the couple in privacy as they awaited their doctor’s arrival.

 

Tegoshi sat on the bed and raised his arms up, Yamapi’s signal to remove Tegoshi’s shirt. Being the good boyfriend he was, Yamapi complied but not without teasing the younger man. He purposely lifted the shirt to wrap around Tegoshi’s arms and head, leaving the younger man’s chest completely exposed.

 

Yamapi smirked and kissed down his boyfriend’s chest until he reached the large swell of Tegoshi’s stomach. He rubbed it softly with his hands and ghosted his lips across it, earning a light moan from Tegoshi

 

When Yamapi pulled away, the younger man began to whine. He didn’t like that he couldn’t see. He shook his arms, trying to get the shirt material loose from him. “Tomohisa~ take it off me, please?”

 

“Only if you’ll stop being a brat.” The older man teased. He took the shaking of hands in a nodding sort of movement as an acceptance of the terms and removed the shirt from the smaller man.

 

Tegoshi pouted deeply. “You know, I should be allowed to be a brat right now, especially because I’m carrying your baby.”

 

Yamapi laughed and lightly pinched Tegoshi’s nose. “You’ve always been a brat, pregnant or not.”

 

Tegoshi frowned and slapped Yamapi on the arm. Right at that moment the doctor walked in, seeing the end of the two idols’ antics. “I see the two of you are doing fine?” Both nodded and proceeded to prepare for the check-up, Tegoshi lying down on the bed and Yamapi sitting on the chair next to him.

 

The doctor grabbed a few items before coming to Tegoshi’s side. “Okay, Tegoshi-kun, just another routine check-up to see how your baby is developing. Remember, the gel’s going to be a little cold.”

 

The gel was spread on Tegoshi’s tummy, causing the young man to shiver slightly. It was rubbed around the bump with the wand in doctor’s hand until it landed on top of what the doctor wanted to see. “Hmm, it’s looking to be very good, Tegoshi-kun. No abnormalities at all.” The doctor pointed to the screen, “These are your baby’s legs, the chest and torso is right here, and the hands are right there. Oh, and did you want to know the gender? You’re far enough along to determine that.”

 

Tegoshi looked at Yamapi excitedly, earning a nod in return. “Oh, yes please! Is it a boy or girl?”

 

The doctor moved the wand over some more and stared at the screen for a bit longer before smiling at the couple. “Well, looks to me like you’ve got a healthy baby _boy_ coming. Congratulations, Tegoshi-kun, Yamashita-kun.”

 

The couple looked at each other again. A boy? They’re going to have a baby boy? Yamapi smiled widely and grabbed Tegoshi hands tightly in his. He kissed the hands repeatedly, happy with the news that they were going to have a boy.

 

Tegoshi stared at the screen with a tender happiness. He looked just about ready to cry from the image. He clenched tighter to Yamapi’s hand to help hold back his tears. It was such a beautiful thing to know that your baby was fine and growing as it should, and a bonus to know that it was going to be a healthy baby boy.

 

“So, since you’ve reached the halfway point, I’ll be reducing your check-ups to every two weeks. Everything seems like it’s going great, but again, we don’t want to take risks with your special case.” The doctor noticed that the couple was still staring fervently at the screen and smiled at them. “I’ll print you a few pictures; I think you’d like that very much.”

 

After putting in the order, the doctor began to clean up the area to prepare for the next part of the check-up. He had Tegoshi sit up so he could check Tegoshi’s heart rate and pulse along with his breathing and any other minor stuff. By the time he was finished, a nurse had returned with their ultrasound pictures.

 

The doctor handed it to Yamapi before saying, “You’re done for the day, Tegoshi-kun. Again, everything seems to be in order, just continue to take those pre-natal vitamins, take it easy, and get plenty of rest if you’re feeling tired. I’ve seen plenty of tabloids on you and realize that the paparazzi must constantly be following you around now, but please try not to stress and get that rest, doctor’s orders.”

 

Tegoshi nodded in understanding, having the doctor leave after that. Once the door was closed to the room again, Yamapi pulled Tegoshi into a hard kiss, the love and excitement he had for the situation easily being felt within the kiss.

 

Tegoshi could understand; today was an excellent day.

 

XXXXX

 

_That’s right! A baby boy! Tomohisa and I are going to have a little boy!_

_I wonder who he’ll look more like; me or Tomohisa?_

_I kind of want this baby to have my eyes, hmm, and maybe Tomo’s lips? Maybe he’ll grow up really handsome like Tomohisa, or maybe really cute like me?_

_Yay! Now that we know the baby’s gender, I get to do something kind of useful. First, clothes shopping! I think I heard Tomo groan when I mentioned that to him, that cheapskate xP. I’ll also start thinking about how to decorate the baby’s room, maybe buy a few things for the room while I’m buying clothes…_

_Hehe, I’m really excited now! Just another three months~!_

_Uh-oh…baby’s pressing against my bladder! Have to run to the bathroom so I’ll end the entry here._

_Until next time,_

_Tegoshi Yuya_


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Diary,_

_Aah~, so much happening! Now that I’ve just finished six months and am entering the seventh, I’m experiencing things I’ve never even imagined would happen to me!_

_First thing first…I felt the baby kick!_

_Oh my god, it felt super weird! It was painful at first, but now it’s this weird fluttery feeling. Oh it’s so hard to describe. Either way, when it first happened and I told Tomo, he stumbled while walking and nearly tripped! His reaction was so cute~!!_

 

XXXXX

 

Tegoshi and Yamapi were outside taking a slow and enjoyable stroll together through a park. The walk was done in an easy silence, the two men just acknowledging the other’s presence and taking comfort in it.

 

Tegoshi had suddenly stopped walking after he felt some movement in his stomach. His hand dropped to his round belly trying to understand what was wrong when something poked at his hand.

 

Tegoshi’s eyes widened…could it be? “Tomo! The baby just kicked!” He yelled out.

 

Yamapi, who had not noticed that his partner had stopped walking, had heard his lover’s cry and stumbled in his walk, quickly catching his balance before he potentially fell over. He looked back at the pregnant man. “What did you say exactly?”

 

Tegoshi had pulled up his shirt and was now touching his belly with both hands. His face was filled with awe and excitement, like he still couldn’t believe that this pregnancy was happening to him. “Pi, the baby kicked me!” The younger man repeated.

 

Yamapi ran over immediately, dropping to his knees in front of his lover. His hands landed on the hard stomach before him, wanting to feel the movement as well.

 

All of a sudden, the baby kicked right underneath Yamapi’s hands. His mouth dropped open in surprise. “Seriously?!” Another kick confirmed it for him. “That’s our baby in there! Our baby just moved! Holy shit, he just moved!”

 

Yamapi was smiling widely now, his eyes expressing the same excitement as Tegoshi’s. “I gotta tell everyone the news! This is so amazing; our baby is kicking!” He got up, grabbed Tegoshi’s face and pulled him in for a deep kiss before pulling out his cell phone to call his friends and share the miraculous news.

 

XXXXX

 

_Now, whenever I visit Tomo at work, during breaks, friends will come up to me and ask if they can try to feel it too. It most often moves when Tomohisa is close to me; our baby probably knows that his father is nearby._

_Next thing is we’ve started picking out names for our baby boy. I really liked the name Aoki, but, well, I guess that name brought up some touchy feelings._

 

XXXXX

 

“How about Ken?”

 

“No.”

 

“Keizo?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Tegoshi and Yamapi had been flipping through a baby name book trying to get ideas for a name. They started from the back of the book with names starting in Y, slowly working their way through each letter of the alphabet until nearly two hours had passed.

 

So far, the only names that had captured their attentions were Tetsuya, Seiichi, and Masahiro, though they briefly thought about Tomoya, an unoriginal meshing of their names. Again, they were a little more than halfway through the alphabet at this point but Yamapi’s patience was starting to run thin.

 

Just when the older man was going to suggest they save the searching for another time, Tegoshi suddenly blurted out a name. “Aoki.”

 

Yamapi looked up at his pregnant boyfriend, confusion on his face. Tegoshi repeated the name. “The name Aoki popped in my mind…”

 

Aoki…Yamapi’s former name. He wasn’t sure if Tegoshi knew that bit of information, or even knew that he disliked the name because it was a reminder of his deadbeat father.

 

“Tomo…?” Tegoshi’s concerned voice broke him out of his thoughts.

 

Yamapi gave his boyfriend a sad smile. Guess he’d have to explain. “Yuya, I don’t know how much you know about my life before Johnny’s, but I wasn’t always Tomohisa…Aoki was my original name.”

 

Tegoshi could sense that his lover was distressed and thus leaned himself closer to Yamapi, trying to comfort him. Yamapi continued, “I’m sure you’ve noticed that I don’t have a father. That’s because he deserted my family. I was so upset when he left; my original name became a reminder of him so I changed it.”

 

Yamapi let Tegoshi him wrap his arms around him in a hug. He easily relaxed within the embrace. “Aoki is a nice name, but for me it brings bad memories. You understand right?”

 

He felt his boyfriend’s head move in a nod and leaned down to give it a light kiss. “Thank you, Yuya.”

 

“If the name Aoki leaves a bad taste in your mouth, then we’ll forget about naming our baby Aoki. Besides, you’re Tomohisa now, and that’s who I fell in love with.” Tegoshi smiled at the older man, reassuring him that there was no problem with the situation and that they could move on together. In fact…

 

“So since that name is out of the question, we better keep looking at the book, ne? Now what was the last one we were on? Maybe we should just start over…”

 

Yamapi groaned and leaned his head back on the couch. Another few hours of baby name torture…

 

XXXXX

 

_Picking baby names is so hard! It’s not like you’re naming a pet, so you can’t give them silly names like, Spot, or Fluffy, or something. ( >.<) Well, Pi-tan and I are still looking, but hopefully a name will come up soon!_

_Another thing that’s happened this month was the baby shopping!_

_I took Rina-chan with me! We had so much fun looking for outfits for the baby. Hehe, when we were walking around, maybe it was a bit of an “Akira-shock” to Yamapi, like as if he seriously couldn’t believe he was about to buy all of this stuff for a baby.  Why do I say that? Well…he fainted while we were in the store!_

 

XXXXX

 

“Ooh! Yuya-kun, look at this one! Isn’t it so cute?” Rina brought the baby clothes to the pregnant man to share them with him. The two fawned over it, making comments about it that fell deaf on Yamapi’s ears.

 

‘What in the world am I doing here?’ He asked himself. Here he was, the famous idol, Yamashita Tomohisa, standing in a baby store, following around his pregnant boyfriend and little sister. Things like this weren’t normally expected to happen.

 

“What do you think, Tomo?” Yamapi was suddenly asked by his aforementioned boyfriend. The tiny set of clothes was held in front of him and he dumbly stared at it.

 

“Uh, yeah, looks great…”

 

“Alright, we’ll get this too!” His little sister put yet another set of clothing within the rather full shopping cart.

 

Yamapi stared at the cart and all of the articles within, the reality of him standing there and buying them hitting him full on in the face. There were baby bibs, pacifiers, tons of clothes, a few toys, and some other necessities…all of these things apparently needed by a _baby_.

 

He thought he would have gotten over the shock of it the very moment he’d told Johnny, maybe the whole world, or at least when he had learned his was having a boy or felt the baby kick within Tegoshi.

 

A baby.

 

He was going to be a father.

 

Yamapi looked around the store; more baby things lined shelves and racks, filled up the store so thoroughly, there’s no way this store could be something else, even in the far future. And suddenly the whole place seemed to spin. Pastel blues, pinks, and other gender neutral colors began to swirl together in front of him with a dizzying blur…and then it all grew black. He fainted.

 

“Oh my god! Tomohisa!” Tegoshi yelled out. Because he was unable to really bend over and help his boyfriend, Rina did so for him and lifted up her brother.

 

They dragged him to a chair and leaned him on it. Tegoshi began to slap lightly at his boyfriend’s face to try and wake him up. “Tomo…? Tomo! Tomohisa!”

 

The older man finally shook awake, groaning like as if he had just woken up from a nightmare. “Ah~ Yuya. I think I had this dream where you were pregnant and we had gone shopping for baby stuff…”

 

“It’s not a dream…” Tegoshi said, looking at Yamapi with worry. “I _am_ pregnant and we _are_ in a baby store right now…”

 

Yamapi’s eyes immediately landed on Tegoshi’s belly, seeing a large bump protruding from his lover’s belly.

 

And Yamapi promptly blacked out again.

 

“Just leave him here till we’re done?” Rina suggested.

 

“Yeah, guess the baby stuff was a little too overwhelming for him.”

 

XXXXX

 

_I understand why Yamapi may have fainted. I’ve long accepted this pregnancy, but sometimes, when I wake up first thing in the morning and feel my belly…I just can’t over it._

_This truly is a miracle, and I’m so thankful to God that he’s given this to me and Yamapi._

_Just another two months, ne~?_

_Well, I must take my leave. Yamapi’s going to massage my back. It’s really been hurting these last few weeks._

_Tegoshi Yuya_


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Diary,_

_Seven full months done!_

_Time just really moves fast! I still remember when I first learned of this pregnancy! It seems like such old news now, but back then, it was such a shock! Well, it’s the best surprise of my life. :D_

_And speaking of surprises…Yamapi surprised with me a baby shower!_

 

XXXXX

 

Tegoshi woke up that morning to the sound of Yamapi’s voice. It seemed as if he was conversing with someone and that he was the subject, because he occasionally heard his name. He began to shuffle in his spot on the bed, easily gaining Yamapi’s attention.

 

“I’ll have to call you back later, Yuya’s starting to wake up…Yeah, do that; I think he’ll like it. Oh, be sure to call the others! Yeah...yeah, okay, thanks. Remember, at five. Bye.” Yamapi shut his cell phone and put it away before putting his attention on his waking boyfriend.

 

Tegoshi had pulled himself up enough to lean himself against a stack of pillows, jutting out his large stomach to Yamapi’s eyes. He stretched his arms out as he let out a yawn before placing them gently on his belly.

 

Yamapi shuffled close to the younger man, landing his own hands on top of Tegoshi’s bump before giving his lover a kiss on the cheek. “Good morning, Yuya~”

 

Tegoshi gave the older man a sleepy smile, “Good morning…” A small kick from the bump followed the greeting. “Looks like the baby is saying good morning too.”

 

Yamapi smiled and rubbed the large belly, earning another kick. “Hello to you too, baby…”

 

“Oh, Tomo, I heard you talking to someone just now…”

 

“Yeah, that was a friend. He wanted to hang out soon.”

 

“I heard my name. Were you talking about me?”

 

“Well, of course I did.”

 

A wide range of emotions began to fill Tegoshi and suddenly changed his mood from happy to anxious. “Why were you talking about me? What were you talking about?”

 

“Wha-”

 

Tears began to form in Tegoshi’s eyes and his lower lip began to tremble, “You were probably talking about how much you’re tired of me, how weird I am…” The tears were falling now and Yamapi tried his best to wipe them away, only helping to produce more tears. “You don’t love me anymore…”

 

Not knowing what else to do, Yamapi immediately landed his soft lips upon Tegoshi’s, silencing the man with surprise. “I could never, _never_ , stop loving you. Yuya, why would I ever find you weird? You’re carrying our child; that instantly makes you amazing! And tired of you? Not possible when you make every day interesting. So don’t cry, ne?”

 

After a nod from Tegoshi, the older man smiled and pecked his boyfriend on the lips one more time. “Hey, how about we visit my mom’s house for dinner tonight? You know, she asks about how you’re doing before she asks about me.”

 

Through light sniffling and a last swipe against his eyes, Tegoshi said, “As it should be! I’m bringing her first grandchild into this world! But yes, we can do that. Getting out of this stuffy apartment would be nice.”

 

_Later that day…_

 

As Yamapi had suggested, the couple had driven to Yamashita Naoki’s house for what Tegoshi assumed was a small dinner with Yamapi’s family. He had no idea what really awaited him.

 

“There seems to be a lot more cars around here than usual. I wonder what’s going on…”

 

“Maybe there’s a party?” Yamapi suggested, the hint going right over his pregnant boyfriend’s head.

 

“Hmm, maybe.”

 

The older of the two parked the car in the front driveway and said, “Well we’re here. Let’s go in?” Yamapi helped Tegoshi out of the car before leading them towards the house.

 

After a knock and a small moment of waiting, the door opened to reveal Rina. “Ah~ Tomo-nii, Yuya-chan! Please come in!”

 

As soon as Tegoshi stepped inside and rounded the foyer corner to enter the family room, a loud cheer of, “Congratulations!” rang out, immediately stopping the young man in his tracks.

 

“Wha-? What is this?”

 

Yamapi came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “It’s a baby shower, Yuya.”

 

“A baby shower?!”

 

“Yup, a surprise party just for you.” At that, Tegoshi suddenly began to cry, surprising everyone in the room and immediately garnering questions as to what was wrong.

 

Tegoshi wrapped his arms around Yamapi as best as he could with his large stomach in the way, still shedding tears while in the older man’s embrace.

 

“Yuya?” Yamapi asked concernedly.

 

“I’m just so…happy!” came Tegoshi’s muffled reply from Yamapi’s chest. The pregnant man finally pulled away and faced everyone, a teary smile on his face. “Thank you so much everyone!”

 

His band mates came up in front of him and surrounded him in a group hug. It brought more tears to his eyes, but everyone knew it was from happiness.

 

When the group hug ended, Tegoshi said, “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s start my party!”

 

XXXXX

 

_We had it at Naomi-kaa-san’s house, and everyone, all of NEWS, KAT-TUN, Arashi, and a few others, came and celebrated with me! It was so much fun!_

_We played a few games, like trying to guess how big my tummy is with yarn, who can drink the fastest out of a baby bottle, and guess what flavor some baby food was. It was very silly to watch! xP_

 

XXXXX

 

After everyone had filled up on some food, Rina stood up in front of the group with a ball of yarn in her hands. “Okay guys, we’re going to play a game! I’ll be walking around with this yarn and you’re to pull out as much as you think will be the size of Yuya-kun’s belly.”

 

She moved through the crowd, having everyone take out their desired amount. Once finished she returned to the front and said, “Now that you have your string, one by one you’ll wrap it around Yuya-kun’s waist and see if it’s the right size. You’ll get a small prize if you’ve guess right.”

 

For the next seven minutes or so, Tegoshi’s friends were wrapping their thread around his waist, trying to see if it was the right length. No one was right so far, their strings either being far too long (“I’m not _that_ big!” Tegoshi complained), or too short (“I’d say that’s how big I was at four months.  Mou~ I’m so much bigger now!”).

 

It was Ueda’s turn, one of the few people left to go, and he proceeded to wrap his thread around Tegoshi’s waist. When he brought the two ends together at the front of Tegoshi’s belly, they touched perfectly. “It fit.” The older man simply stated.

 

“Yatta! Ueda-kun got the right size! And here’s the prize for you!” Rina handed the man a small prize, a small figurine of what looked like a pregnant woman.

 

“What is this?”” The man asked, turning it over in his hands as he observed it.

 

“It’s a fertility doll! It’s said to help you conceive if you have it nearby when you have sex.”

 

“Well, we should try that out real soon, eh Hime?” Ryo called out. The crowd began to catcall and Ueda flushed greatly.

 

“We’ll see who’s popping the baby out in the end…” Ueda mumbled under his breath while walking back to his seat.

 

After another two games were played, Rina had everyone gather around the living room. “Time to open gifts! Yuya-kun, I want you to open mine first.” Rina plopped down beside Tegoshi and handed him a nicely wrapped box.

 

After ripping it open, Tegoshi gasped in wonder as he saw an old-looking stuffed dog. The fur was rather muddled, hinting that it was well loved, and there were bright colored patches of random fabric presumably placed over open “wounds”.

 

“It was Tomo-nii’s when he was still a kid. It was _very_ worn out before I fixed it up as best as I could. I hope my nephew will like it.” Everyone simultaneously “aww”-ed at the gift, some of them teasing Yamapi for having a stuffed animal.

 

Tegoshi hugged it close and smiled, “It’s great, Rina-chan. Thank you.”

 

After placing it gently back into the box, another packaged was placed in front of him. “This one is from okaa-san,” She said.

 

The package felt kind of plus. ‘Probably something soft, like fabric maybe?’ Tegoshi thought as he opened it up to reveal a large blanket.

 

Naomi appeared from the kitchen upon hearing that her present was being opened. When she saw it lifted up, she quickly explained, “This was Tomohisa’s as well. He used to sleep underneath it all the time as a baby. I figured that when he’d have his own children, I’d give it to him.”

 

Tegoshi got up from the couch after that, walking over to Naomi to give her a large hug. “Thank you, ‘kaa-san. To be given something that was once Yamapi’s as a baby, for his child? It’s so full of meaning; it has a lot of sentimental value. I’ll really treasure both this blanket and the toy.”

 

Naomi smiled back at Tegoshi. “Anything for my son and his family,” she said as she returned the hug.

 

As soon as Tegoshi sat down again, one of the guys groaned. “See, now that’s unfair. None of our gifts can compare to something that was once Yamapi’s.”

 

“Oh, don’t be silly, Shige, I’ll enjoy everything you guys give me.” He grabbed the next present and looked at the tag. “Look, the next one is yours.”

 

He rummaged through the bag and took out the gift. They were baby bibs in various colors and designs. “Aww, it’s cute! It’s even got skulls on it!! I really like it and I’m sure the baby will too.” Tegoshi spread his arms wide open, indicating that he wanted a hug.

 

Shige sighed knowing better than to deny a _pregnant_ and _very bratty_ Tegoshi his desire for a hug. He got up and hugged the man as best as he could while leaning over, for one, and having Tegoshi’s large stomach in the way.

 

“Thank you, Shige!” Tegoshi cutely said once the two separated. “Now, where’s the next present?”

 

XXXXX

 

_I got a LOT of stuff! A lot of diapers and baby clothes, a baby bag, bottles, and a baby monitor. There were some duplicates, like two diaper disposals and bottle warmers, but it’s the thought that counts. After that though, the gifts started progressing into bigger and even more expensive things._

_I got a baby bath tub, a changing station, and even a baby bouncer!_

_But one of the gifts came with REALLY surprising news…_

 

XXXXX

 

“Tegoshi-kun, here’s a present from Jin and I. Hope you can lend it to us sometime in the near future.” Kame said as he pushed over a stroller with a large ribbon on top.

 

Still in awe of the amazing present, Tegoshi dumbly nodded and said without thinking, “Sure, anytime.”

 

The words obviously did not sink in, and not just for Tegoshi, but for everyone in the room. After a few silent moments where Kame was merely smiling at everyone, the message finally got through and a large chorus of “Eh?!” went around the room.

 

“Wait, what? Are you saying you’re…pregnant too?” Tegoshi asked, a smile barely restrained on his lips.

 

Kame shyly nodded. “Just like you, I don’t know how it happened, but I’m two months pregnant.”

 

Tegoshi carefully pulled himself up again and embraced Kame, his large belly touching Kame’s still rather flat stomach. “Congratulations, Kamenashi-kun!” He said joyfully.

 

Everyone else let out congratulatory yells as well, some slapping Jin on the back or nudging him playfully for having accomplished the near impossible as well.

 

When Tegoshi pulled away he looked at Kame’s thin form and added, “Oh wow, you’ve got a _long_ way to go. Well, since you’re a pregnant man and a rare case like me, if you ever need pointers or help, or just someone to talk to, I’ll be available!”

 

“Thanks, Tegoshi-kun.”

 

XXXXX

 

_Kamenashi Kazuya-kun…pregnant too! Maybe there’s something going around in the air at Johnny’s that’s causing some of the couples to get pregnant!_

_It makes me really happy to know that I’m not alone in this world, that I’m not the only pregnant man out there._

_I hope Kamenashi-kun will face acceptance as well. He’s going to experience a lot in these next seven months!_

_Oh, I’m so happy for him and Akanishi-kun! Maybe in the future our kids can be best friends! :D_

_But moving on…all of the gifts that I received were great and they made me really happy! It was just another reminder as to how many friends and family I have that are supportive of this child._

_But the best present didn’t come till later that night._

 

XXXXX

 

The party had ended and the young couple had finally made it back home. A very tired Tegoshi and Yamapi were sitting side by side on their living room couch, Tegoshi’s head leaning against Yamapi’s shoulder and Yamapi’s arm wrapped behind Tegoshi’s waist.

 

“That was a good party. Thank you very much, Pi.”

 

Yamapi moved his head so that he could kiss the top of Tegoshi’s head. “Anything for you, Yuya. I love you.”

 

He felt the younger man snuggle closer to him, bringing forth a smile on his lips. “Ne, there’s still one more gift for you.”

 

Tegoshi looked up at his lover with confusion. “Really? I’m pretty sure I opened all of the presents given by everyone who came.”

 

“You didn’t open one from me.”

 

Now very confused, the pregnant man carefully shifted himself to face the older man. The expectant look on the younger’s face made Yamapi chuckle. His boyfriend was such a brat.

 

He slipped off the couch and faced his lover, a box that he had previously hidden within his jeans pocket was now in his hand. Suddenly he kneeled before Tegoshi and opened the tiny box.

 

A platinum gold ring sat in the middle of it, and shining on top was one princess-cut diamond, the centerpiece of the ring. It was beautiful, and it was now sliding on to Tegoshi’s finger.

 

“Yuya, you’ve given my life so much more meaning since we’ve been together. I’ve felt so full of happiness and love, even more so when we were told we’re going to have a family. I couldn’t possibly think of what would happen if I lost you; I want you by my side forever.”

 

“Tegoshi Yuya, will you marry me?” Yamapi asked, staring straight into Tegoshi’s eyes.

 

Tegoshi was completely speechless, looking between Yamapi and the shiny rock on his left hand’s ring finger. Another overwhelming wave of emotion filled him again and he was soon crying, quickly inciting Yamapi to wipe away the tears with his hands, but the large smile on the younger’s face easily quelled Yamapi’s fear of rejection.

 

“Tomohisa…of course I’ll marry you!” He wrapped his arms around Yamapi’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

Through the kiss, both parties felt their heart swell with happiness. Things were working out so well for them; they hoped it would never change.

 

“I love you, Yamashita Tomohisa.” Tegoshi whispered after the kiss.

 

“I love you too, _Yamashita_ Yuya.” Yamapi pecked at his new fiancé’s lips. “Hmm, I really like the sound of that. Yamashita Yuya~ Nice ring to it, don’t you think, babe?”

 

Tegoshi giggled but nodded. “Yes, and this Yamashita Yuya is _very_ tired.” A tiny yawn cutely escaped his lips. “Carry me to the bed?”

 

Yamapi smirked, “Only if I get a _least_ one make-out session before we go to sleep.”

 

Another yawn followed, “Okay, okay. Now, whisk me away, my Prince.”

 

Yamapi scooped up the younger man in his arms with ease, carrying him bridal style towards their bedroom.

 

XXXXX

 

_It’s been a few weeks since he proposed to me, in fact, since then we’ve legal signed some marriage documents stating we’re husband and…husband? Oh, I don’t mind being called a wife...Husband and wife then. Yamapi and I are now husband and wife. :D_

_We decided to go through with just signing the documents for now and then have a nice wedding after the baby’s been born. But as long as I’m forever Tomohisa’s, that’s all that matters to me._

_Now we just need to focus on finishing the preparations for the baby. I’m taking classes to prepare for the birth, in the event that I’m able to do it naturally, and for general care._

_So close, so close~!!!_

_Well, until next time._

_Yours Truly,_

_Yamashita Yuya_


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Diary,_

_I’m now starting nine months~!!!_

_God, I feel like a whale!! D:_

_I’m so big now, I’ve pretty much been locked up in the house. I don’t mind that too much, it takes a lot of effort to walk around now. :P_

_And then thinking of walking around…I haven’t seen my feet in so long. You’d think you wouldn’t mind not being able to see them for a time, I mean, not everyone pays diligent attention to their feet, right? But somehow…somehow I miss seeing them._

 

XXXXX

 

“Tomo~, my back really hurts…Can you massage it for me?”

 

“Sure, babe.” Yamapi closed his laptop and walked to Tegoshi who was sitting on the couch.

 

Tegoshi turned to the side on the couch and made space for Yamapi to sit behind him. The older man carefully sat himself behind his lover and placed his hands on the younger’s shoulders. He pressed against them gently, pressing his thumb against the tightened muscles, urging them to relax.

 

Slowly but surely Tegoshi’s shoulders eased up and Yamapi began to focus his attention lower, continuing to rub his fingers over tense areas in his lover’s back with light pressure. He carefully noted Tegoshi’s reactions to figure out where exactly his lover was in pain, but once the younger man had groaned loudly at one spot, he concentrated on that area, kneading the flesh and muscle to loosen up the knots.

 

Tegoshi moaned in relief as the pain in his lower back was finally gone, his muscles relaxed and eased momentarily from the weight of carrying their child. He leaned back into Yamapi once the massage was done, resting himself against his lover’s firm chest.

 

“Thank you, Pi~” Tegoshi sighed.

 

“You were in that much pain, huh?” Yamapi wrapped his arms around the younger man, resting his hands above Tegoshi’s large bump.

 

Tegoshi nodded while looking at the enlarged stomach. “Yeah, it’s a lot of weight I’m carrying around. Of course my back’s going to hurt.” It was then that Tegoshi noticed that he couldn’t see his feet from beyond his belly.

 

He moved his head in several directions, trying to see them past his belly, but to no avail. He even tried to lift them, but they wouldn’t raise high enough for him to see them. It was starting to frustrate him now.

 

“Babe, what are you doing?” Yamapi asked after seeing his husband shuffling in his arms.

 

“I’m trying to see my feet…”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well, I just kind of noticed that I can’t see them anymore. My stomach is in the way.”

 

“Are you worried that they’re not there? Because I can see them, and they’re still there.”

 

Tegoshi rolled his eyes. “I obviously know they’re there…I just want to see them…They’ve done a lot for me, you know? I was able to travel all over the world with these feet, able to play soccer, able to dance. You just don’t really realize how much you’ve needed your feet until they’re, well, out of sight.”

 

Yamapi chuckled. “That’s pretty true…Okay, if you want to see them, hold on a second.”

 

He got up from behind the pregnant man and ran into their bedroom to find whatever he needed. When he returned, he had a Polaroid camera in hand. “I’ll take a picture and then you’ll finally be able to see your feet.”

 

Without another word he kneeled beside Tegoshi’s feet and snapped a picture. Yamapi returned to his spot behind his lover as the picture developed. “It’s cute. You’re feet are very cute.” He handed the finished picture to his lover, still admiring the picture as it passed into the younger’s hands.

 

“They’re so swollen…” Tegoshi pouted.

 

“Well doesn’t that normally happen to pregnant…people?” It wouldn’t just be women anymore, now would it?

 

“I suppose so…” The younger was still pouting.

 

“Hey, you wanted to see your feet right?” Yamapi received a nod. “Okay, then. Yeah, they’re not in the shape you wanted them to be, but they’re still there right? They’re still the feet that took you to tons of foreign places, that let you play soccer and dance with news, and that helped you carry this baby this far.”

 

Tegoshi continued to stare at the picture before nodding in agreement. He finally smiled in appreciation at the picture before looking at Yamapi. “Thanks for helping me see my feet.” He gave the older man a light kiss on the lips.

 

“Anything for you, Yuya.”

 

XXXXX

 

_After Pi-tan took a picture of my feet, we had more fun with the Polaroid and took even more pictures. Soon to be good memories, that’s for sure!_

_We also finally finished setting up the baby’s room. Well, it’s more like Tomohisa did everything and I told him what to do._

 

XXXXX

 

Yamapi had finally been given some time to help put together the baby’s room, and since Tegoshi couldn’t do too much in his state, a lot of the work was left to the older of the two.

 

They had painted the room a sky blue to represent having a baby boy, and had begun to fill it with the furniture and gifts they had been given. The largest furniture had been brought in first: a change station, a few dressers, a rocking chair, and a crib. Currently they were moving in the crib.

 

“No, move it more to the right…yes, yes right there!” Tegoshi had one hand behind his back to help support the weight of his belly, and the other was raised in a stopping gesture.

 

Yamapi was pushing the recently built crib into its properly place, having Tegoshi guide him into the right spot. It would have been done quickly, but it seems the pregnant man could not decide on the right position. The older man must have moved it at least twelve times by now and he was starting to get fed up, but to avoid having a sobbing Tegoshi, he held his tongue.

 

Tegoshi observed the position of the crib from where he stood. “Hmm…yeah, that looks good. Shall we move onto the next item?”

 

“Is it going to take just as long to move it?” Yamapi couldn’t help but sigh out.

 

“Huh? Of course not! Just as long as you carefully listen to what I’ll say, it’ll get done.”

 

Yamapi shook his head figuring there was no use arguing with his bratty husband.

 

XXXXX

 

_But other than that, I’m just starting to count down the moments._

_So very close~!!!_

_Until next time,_

_Yamashita Yuya_


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear Diary,_

_It’s been a week and a half since I started the ninth month~!!!_

_What a journey this has been!_

_I’m sure I’ve said it a million times by now, but it’s nothing but the truth. This pregnancy has been such a blessing to Tomohisa and I, and I’m so lucky to have received this miracle! I’m sure Akanishi-kun and Kamenashi-kun feel the same as well._

_But really, now that I’ve come this far, I wonder, am I really ready for this? Am I ready to be a parent? It’s scary in a way, being a parent at twenty-three! I’m so young!_

_But maybe that’s a good thing? I can connect with my son more! We’ll be able to share so much since our generations are so close. Oh, but I hope I can share a lot with him. I hope work doesn’t get in the way too much. I already know that’s going to make some things difficult for Pi and I…Well, we’ve got lots of friends and family to help us out so maybe we’ll be okay…_

_And this child! I think he’s already super famous! Eyes will have been on him even before he was born and all because of his parentage, two famous pop idols, male ones at that. Maybe his parentage will give him a really unique lifestyle. I hope Pi and I will raise him to be acceptable to all society._

_Well, whatever may come, whatever the future has in store for us, I’m scared, but I think I’m ready. As long as I have Tomohisa by my side, and of course all my friends and family, I’ll get through this._

_Hmm, I think I’ll be ending this diary entry here. I’ve been feeling the constant need to go pee all day…_

_Later,_

_Yamashita Yuya_

 

XXXXX

 

Tegoshi put down his diary as he felt the baby move within. For the umpteenth time he felt like he needed to pee, but from the previous times it had happened, nothing had come out so the pregnant man was left to wonder what was going on.

 

He had carefully pulled himself up from the kitchen table and was about to leave for the bedroom when an overwhelming feeling of water rushing through him made him stop in his tracks. Following the strange feeling, a sudden stabbing pain hit him in his lower torso and back, making him groan aloud in pain and drop to the floor.

 

As he was on the floor, hands and knees on the ground, he felt that his pants were wet and his hands were feeling wet as well. After another quick bout of pain, he realized what was happening and called out for Yamapi.

 

The older man appeared from the bedroom, shirtless and wet from the shower he had just taken. He saw Tegoshi on the floor and immediately rushed over to help him up. “Hey, what’s wrong, babe?”

 

Tegoshi leaned heavily against his husband, eyes clamped shut and bottom lip being bitten as he dealt with another contraction. Through heavy breaths he managed to say, “Tomohisa, I think it’s time,” before groaning aloud again.

 

Yamapi’s eyes widened considerably after that. In a panic he scooped up the pregnant man and rushed them to the car. Barely fifteen minutes later, and Yamapi breaking nearly every single driving law in the book , they had arrived in front of the hospital.

 

The older man once again picked up his husband and hurried inside, yelling as he entered, “He’s in labor! Get him a room immediately, please!” A nurse ran over with a wheelchair in tow. Yamapi carefully pout Tegoshi down before pushing it behind the nurse to an available room.

 

Once Tegoshi was properly settled into the room, their doctor came in. “I was called over because I heard you’ve gone into labor, Tegoshi-kun?” The doctor took on look at Yamapi and chuckled, “Clearly you guys arrived here in a hurry, eh, Yamashita-kun?”

 

A point towards the idol’s chest made the man realize that he had rushed out of their apartment without shoes _or_ a shirt on. Yamapi flushed in embarrassment, now a little more self-conscious of his attire, or lack thereof.

 

“Haha, understandable, Yamashita-kun; your son is about to come into this world. Clothes is the last thing you’d think about.” He patted Yamapi’s shoulder with sympathy. “But to prevent distraction within the nurses with your fine form, I’m going to have to ask you to put on a shirt.”

 

“Uh, yeah, sure. Sorry about that.”

 

The doctor approached Tegoshi and asked the laboring man, “How are you feeling?”

 

“In a lot of pain.” Came Tegoshi’s whimpering voice. Yamapi quickly pleased himself beside Tegoshi, grabbing the younger’s hand to offer some support. “Tomo…Tomo, please don’t leave me…”

 

Just the sound of Tegoshi’s weak voice was enough to make him forget everything and stay with the man at all costs. “I won’t, babe. I’ll stay right here.” He assured.

 

“Well then, you’ll have to be present as I check the status of the labor. Please pardon me.” The doctor ran his hands along the large belly, feeling for the position of the baby. His eyes happened to glance at Tegoshi’s discarded pants, seeing a giant wet stain on it. “Tegoshi-kun, did your water break before you started feeling pain?”

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I suppose it did. Why?”

 

The doctor looked mildly surprised before looking contemplative. “Please pardon me again.” He made to lift the hospital dress skirt that was around Tegoshi’s waist only to be immediately stopped by Yamapi.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” He near snarled, his protectiveness over his lover causing him to stop the doctor from looking beneath the skirt.

 

“I’m not going to molest Tegoshi-kun. To be completely honest, I was going to check to see if Tegoshi-kun had some sort of opening to a uterus, like a vagina, if you will, for the baby to come out of. This should not be the case, but it would not have been possible for him to have had his water break and leak out if he didn’t have one.”

 

Yamapi nodded at the explanation and allowed for the doctor to continue. The skirt was lifted and the doctor carefully examined the area. “I can’t believe it’s true, but it really shouldn’t be so much of a surprise at this point in time. Tegoshi-kun, it looks like you do have a vaginal entrance; and it looks to me like you’re dilated about four centimeters.”

 

Tegoshi was utterly confused and scared. “How could that be? Does that make me a hermaphrodite? I mean, I swear that was never there!” He looked to Yamapi to confirm his words and the older man nodded.

 

“Well, we can’t determine that at this time, we’ll possibly have to wait a month before we look again. For now though we’ll be preparing you for a vaginal labor. You’ve got another six centimeters to dilate before we can start with the actual procedure, and depending that can take about three to four more hours.”

 

Tegoshi groaned as yet another contraction hit him, clenching onto Yamapi’s hand to help overcome the pain. Yamapi looked concernedly at his husband then at their doctor. “Would it be possible to give him some sort of pain reliever?”

 

The doctor looked unsure, “I’m assuming you’re asking about using an epidural. I’m partial to it, mainly because I’m not sure what effect it might have on him and the baby. I would say grin and bear it for now, but if it’s really needed, the most I’ll give is basic Tylenol. I don’t want to put this labor at risk; I’m sure you wouldn’t want any complications either.”

 

“We understand; just as long as we can see our son arrive into this world safely and healthy, that’s all we ask.” Tegoshi tiredly said. The doctor nodded to them before bowing and dismissing himself and leaving the couple by themselves to take in the situation.

 

Yamapi took in the weakened form of his lover. Tegoshi’s face was pale and his breaths were slightly heavy; Yamapi carefully cupped the younger’s face and stroked one cheek with his thumb before lightly planting his lips on Tegoshi’s.

 

“Today’s the big day, Yuya. We’ll soon get to see our baby. Are you excited?”

 

The pregnant man smiled softly and nodded. He ran his free hand over his stomach before looking at Yamapi. “I can’t wait to see our little miracle.”

 

“Let me call the others and tell them the news. They’ll be pissed at me if you delivered and I didn’t say anything.”

 

Yamapi took out his cell phone and called their friends one by one, telling them that Tegoshi had gone into labor. The last one he called was Jin, asking the man to stop by his apartment to grab him a shirt, shoes, and Tegoshi’s pre-packed overnight hospital bag, with a minimal explanation as to why he needed a shirt and shoes of his own.

 

Within the next few hours, their friends were appearing in the room, checking on Tegoshi and giving him encouraging words before questioning Yamapi as to why he was shirt and shoeless. They were soon filling up the small waiting room nearby, counting the hours down until the newest addition to the Yamashita family appeared. Jin and Kame came last, Yamapi grateful that they had finally arrived so he could be properly dressed.

 

As the two best friends talked, Kame approached the laboring man. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Everyone’s been asking me that. I feel like I really want this child out of me already. It’s painful, no joke.”

 

Kame clicked his tongue and landed a hand on his own growing belly. “So much to go through just to receive this tiny bundle…But you’ll be worth it in the long run, won’t you baby?” He asked his bump, lightly stroking his stomach.

 

He looked at Tegoshi again with a smile. “I don’t know if this will help any since I’ve yet to go through the same pain, but think of it like a concert. You’ve been working long and hard months to prepare for that one moment on stage, but when it’s finally the big day and you’re on stage, you shouldn’t relax just yet, you should still work your hardest and give it your all so that once it’s done and you’re dog tired, you’re happy because you’ve accomplished what you wanted.”

 

Tegoshi looked thoughtful as he went over Kame’s example in his head. “Hmm, that’s a really good analogy, Kamenashi-kun, thank you. I’ll try to remember that when it’s time.” He smiled.

 

They talked for another thirty minutes before the doctor reappeared. “Tegoshi-kun, last we checked you were at nine centimeters,. It’s nearly been an hour since then so it’s safe to say we can start preparing you for the labor. I will have to ask all visitors to leave. Sorry about this.”

 

Jin and Kame nodded at the doctor before giving one last word of encouragement and heading out the door. Once alone, the doctor checked Tegoshi’s opening once more, confirming that the man was fully dilated before calling in a nurse to bring in the rest of the procedure items.

 

Yamapi placed himself at Tegoshi’s side and once more re-established their hand hold to comfort and encourage the now anxious young man.

 

Once everything was set up, Tegoshi’s legs were spread wide and placed on the foot rests at the side of the bed. “Okay, Tegoshi-kun, you’ll be doing a few preliminary pushes to help the baby into the birth canal. Please take in a few large breaths and then give me a strong push. The more strength you put into the pushes, the faster this can get done, and the less pain you’ll be in.”

 

Tegoshi nodded and did as told, taking in three large breaths before he felt ready enough to give a push. He strained with the push as much as he could, crying out in pain at the end as a strong contraction passed through him.

 

“Good! That was a good start, Tegoshi-kun. We’ve still got a ways to go, but keep it up. Another set of breaths and a push.”

 

Tegoshi gave a weak nod and took more deep breaths before straining his inner muscles again. His hand clenched tighter to Yamapi’s silently asking for more strength from it.

 

Beads of sweat began to appear on Tegoshi’s forehead from the exertion, and his breaths were beginning to become more hurried. He was quickly being worn out by the delivery. Hopefully he would be able to make it through to the end.

 

This process continued for another few pushes: breathe, focus, push, and if anything were coming out of it, it was more pain. The pain was starting to worsen, and as the doctor said, it was because the baby was go through the birth canal.

 

Tegoshi had never been in so much pain in his life. One would think that after years of being an idol, being physically active with the large amount of acrobatic dancing he’d done and the years of soccer he had played would help him get through this. The pain he was go through was far worse than any broken limb he may have had, probably worse than any punch someone could give him. He started to cry because of the pain, the strength of it making him feel dizzy and his head hurt. He was starting to give up, and Yamapi could see it.

 

The older man ran a cold hand along Tegoshi’s sweaty forehead, pushing aside the dampened hair that had fallen into his face. “Yuya…Yuya, don’t forget Kamenashi’s words. You’re in that concert right now, baby, and you’ve got to do your best.”

 

More tears flowed out of Tegoshi’s eyes as more pain overwhelmed him. “But I don’t think I can…” He sobbed.

 

Yamapi wiped away the tears and gave his lover an encouraging squeeze to the hand. “I’m right here to back you up. Remember your song, ‘Stars,’ during the Never Ending Wonderful Story Concert? Well, just like then, I’ll be there for you.”

 

“Tomo…I can’t…” Tegoshi cried with uncertainty.

 

“You can do it!” He shared a smile with the younger man to get him going again.

 

“Yamashita-kun is right. You need to finish this to the end. I think one more push and the baby will be close to crowning. So please, Tegoshi-kun, focus again and push.”

 

The young man numbly nodded and tried to focus on his breathing until he pushed again. He groaned behind clenched teeth as he struggled through the push, squeezing Yamapi’s hand with as much pressure as he thought the pain was.

 

“Great! The baby’s head is now within view, Tegoshi-kun. A few more pushes and your baby boy will be here.”

 

Hearing the news empowered Tegoshi even more. He worked his inner muscles again and put as much strength as he could into a push before falling back onto the mattress.

 

“We’re getting there! Just two more pushes…”

 

Yamapi, in his excitement, lightly kissed at Tegoshi’s cheek. “Did you hear that? Two more pushes, babe!”

 

Tegoshi’s breaths were very heavy now, but he managed to say, “C-can I just stop and rest for a second?”

 

Yamapi furrowed his brow as he thought of more words of encouragement. “Okay, how about this. It’s a soccer game, your team is in the lead and there’s just a few minutes before the whole game is done. Would you ask for rest when you’re this close to finishing?”

 

“No…no, I wouldn’t do that.”

 

“Then you shouldn’t here. C’mon, Yuya, two more pushes and you’re done.”

 

Tegoshi felt Yamapi kiss his forehead before those same lips landed on his own. When they separated, he gave a nod to the doctor and prepared himself for the last two pushes.

 

“Nnn~ggghh…nn~ _nnggghh_ ,” One push done. “Mm~mmgghh…uhhnnhh~ ah-aaa~ _aaahhh_!!” Two.

 

“And the baby’s out!” A loud wail soon followed and Tegoshi fell back onto the mattress like a limp fish.

 

It felt like the biggest weight ever had been lifted from him and suddenly he felt re-energized. Even though he probably looked like shit, and kind of felt like it too, the only thing he wanted to at that moment was see the child he had just born into the world.

 

The nurse came back, a blue bundle within her arms. She approached the couple with a smile before holding out the newborn in her arms. “Congrats. Here is your baby boy.”

 

The baby was placed within Tegoshi’s arms and he stared in awe at the small features of his son. His eyes instantly became glassy and he smiled widely as he stroked a hand lightly across the baby’s cheek.

 

“Tomohisa…Tomo, it’s our baby…” He exclaimed with tears of joy.

 

Yamapi looked at the small face of their child and nearly joined Tegoshi in crying. Looking at their child, Yamapi could see features of himself and Tegoshi within the baby boy. It was just so amazing to see what had been created as a result of their love.

 

Filled with love, Yamapi took Tegoshi’s lips in a surprise kiss, putting all of his pent up happiness within it. “Thank you, Yuya.”

 

The nurse coughed lightly, interrupting the sweet moment to get their attention again. “Sorry for that, but have you considered a name?”

 

The couple looked at each other before redirecting their gaze to their son. “We originally decided that we’d name him Masahiro, but I don’t know…Looking at him I think Tomoya really suits him. What do you think?”

 

Yamapi grazed a finger against the small hand of his son’s, having the tiny fingers wrap around his large one out of instinct. The grasp was so small, but it was strong; it easily made Yamapi’s face nearly crank his face in half.

 

Looking into the baby’s large eyes, which were most likely from Tegoshi, that were colored the deep brown of his own eyes, Yamapi agreed with the name. Their son was a perfect blend of the both of them; it would seem appropriate that their son’s name would be too. “I can’t think of any other suitable name.”

 

“So Yamashita Tomoya it is?”

 

“Yes, Yamashita Tomoya.”

 

Tegoshi leaned his head against Yamapi’s shoulder; baby Tomoya now asleep within his “mother’s” embrace.

 

“Welcome to the world, Tomoya.”


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear Diary,_

_So much to write about! It’s pretty ironic, but the last entry I wrote was the last page in that diary. What I’m writing today is in a brand new diary! Seems rather appropriate too since I’m no longer pregnant. Guess there won’t be a special theme to this new diary…_

_But anyways, sorry I haven’t been able to write recently! Thanks are really busy now that Tomoya is here. Oh, I should introduce Tomoya, ne?_

_Well, diary, on November 17, I brought Yamashita Tomoya into the world! :D_

 

XXXXX

 

Tegoshi finally woke up from his long sleep feeling achy but significantly less bloated. It was then that he remembered what had ensued the night before and he eagerly looked around the room to see his little miracle.

 

His eyes landed on Yamapi, who was sitting in a chair at the end of the bed, carrying the swaddled child in his arms. His husband looked so happy and amazed at the child. No doubt, Yamapi loved his son. It was such a beautiful sight that Tegoshi shed a few tears from his own happiness.

 

Tegoshi’s loud sniffle was what gained Yamapi’s attention, and the older man immediately got up to approach his lover’s side. He settled himself next to Tegoshi and carefully passed Tomoya into Tegoshi’s arms.

 

Tegoshi made sure to keep the baby’s head supported and cradled the newborn close to his chest. The baby was peacefully asleep, and even though the babe’s eyes were shut, he was sure they were large and round like his. Tomoya’s face was chubby but his mouth small, and his nose was cute like a button. He was the epitome of adorable.

 

Tegoshi leaned himself down and kissed his son’s head, stroking one side of the baby’s face afterwards. “Tomoya, I love you!” He began to cry again, his smile filling his face.

 

Yamapi wrapped an arm around Tegoshi and pulled the younger man closer before landing his own lips on his husband’s. He pulled away after a minute and gave his own smile. “Thank you, babe, for giving us our son.”

 

And their lips met in another lip lock.

 

XXXXX

 

_It’s been a few weeks since he’s arrived; Tomoya’s just about to reach one month old~, but every day has been a fun experience. It’s such a wonderful feeling, being a parent, you learn and see new things all the time. Oh, and Tomohisa’s been such an amazing father! :D He’s been checking on Tomoya constantly!_

_Everyone dotes Tomoya, but I don’t blame him, he’s so adorable! :D I hear comments that he’s a near perfect combination of Yamapi and me. I agree._

_Everyone knows about him too. All the tabloid reporters were outside the hospital on the day I was released to try and ask me some questions. I refused them all and said I wouldn’t talk until I’m back at work. (Which, by the way, I only have a month left. :/)_

_I wonder how this will work out once I go back? I want to be with Tomoya every moment I can and see him grow up! I hope Johnny will be understanding…maybe once he sees how cute Tomoya is, he’ll surrender. x)_

_Yamashita Yuya_

 

XXXXX

 

One Month Later…

 

_Dear Diary,_

_I’m back at work now~!!! But that means less time to spend with Tomoya. :( Although I got permission by Johnny to continue to bring him in, I’m sure I’ll still be very busy. I hope staff-san would be willing to help on occasion._

_One thing is for sure though; this child will grow up in the entertainment business. He’s definitely a star already! Only two months old and he already participated in a photo shoot!_

 

XXXXX

 

Tegoshi was finally back at work, and the first thing he did was report to Johnny’s desk, but he was not alone. Baby Tomoya had joined the young man, sleeping peacefully in his carrier, a pacifier tucked into his mouth.

 

“Good morning, Johnny-san.” Tegoshi said politely to the elder man behind the desk.

 

“So this is Tomoya?”

 

Tegoshi smiled brightly before lifting his son out of the carrier. He saw Johnny look interestedly at the child before the elder man gave a soft smile of his own. “He’s beautiful, Tegoshi-kun.”

 

“Thank you, Johnny-san, and he’s exactly why I wanted to talk to you this morning…”

 

“You want to bring him to work?” Johnny said immediately.

 

Tegoshi was a little surprised but nodded, as it was the truth. “Is that okay? He’s only two months old and still needs a lot of care an-”

 

“It’s fine.” The elder man cut in. “I knew this would happen anyway; I knew you’d ask. I understand though, you’re a parent now and your main concern is your child.”

 

Johnny flipped through some of the papers on his desk until he found the one he was looking for. “Since we’ve been having these strange pregnancy anomalies in my company, I’ve had to make some new policies. Nothing major, but it concerns some future projects and how much you can participate in them.” He passed the paper to Tegoshi before leaning back into his chair once more.

 

“Speaking of which, you’ve got a project today. You have a photo shoot,” Johnny spared a glance at Tomoya. “And baby Tomoya will be joining you.”

 

“Eh? Why?” Tegoshi was shocked and confused.

 

“Obviously everyone wants to see the new baby with his family. That’s not too much of a problem, is it?” Tegoshi shook his head as he tucked Tomoya back into his carrier. “Great; so congratulations to you and Yamashita-kun and good to have you back.”

 

Tegoshi bowed before dismissing himself and Tomoya and made his way back to NEWS’s dressing room. As soon as he entered, all of his band mates greeted him happily before once again cooing over the baby. When Tegoshi sat the carrier down next to him on the couch, Yamapi planted himself behind the younger man and gave him a peck on the cheek.

 

“So how did the visit with Johnny go?” Yamapi asked.

 

“Fine. Johnny said congrats and that he was happy to see me back.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

“No; apparently Tomoya’s joining the both of us in a photo shoot.”

 

The whole group gave surprised gasps. “Why’s that?” Shige piped up.

 

“Well, he’s an anomaly, something that shouldn’t be, so it’s not too much of a surprise that they’d want to take his pictures. It’s just a little shocking to hear that your child’s always going to be in the limelight because of how special he is. I guess that’s okay, I want people to accept him after all. ” There were several nods all around understanding Tegoshi’s worry.

 

Tomoya was just a baby, and whether he was a rarity or not, he was still a person that deserved his privacy, but to have that taken away so early in life? Hopefully the child won’t mind too much when he’s older.

 

The group enjoyed their time playing with Tomoya until the small family was called away for the photo shoot.

 

Two weeks later and the photo shoot was posted as the front cover for several of their usual monthly magazines. Alongside the family’s pictures, the magazines all contained an interview with the idol couple going over their new experiences as parents.

 

Truly, Tegoshi was back at work.

 

XXXXX

_Tons of fan mail has come in for Tomo and I, and they’re all sweet, complementing us and Tomoya. We have such awesome fans! :)_

_It just makes me wonder though if that’s okay though, to have Tomoya grow up in this environment. I don’t want to force this lifestyle on him, especially if he doesn’t want it. Well, he’s way too young to say, but whatever path he chooses, I’ll support him the whole way._

_Hmm, but speaking of Tomoya…oh, my precious baby can smile back and is making all sorts of cute sounds now! God, he’s so adorable!_

 

XXXXX

 

Yamapi had just finished changing Tomoya’s dirty diaper, smiling as he finished latching the fresh diaper closed. “You’re all clean again, Tomoya. I bet it feels great, ne?”

 

The baby wiggled on the padded table as if showing his father that he agreed. Yamapi chuckled and scooped up Tomoya, holding the baby in front of him lovingly. He brought the baby forward to kiss each cheek, and when he pulled away, he heard Tomoya gurgle before seeing the baby’s lips curve upwards in a small smile of his own.

 

Yamapi watched with interest at his son. Tomoya giggled and his little smile grew wider. “Is my little boy smiling?”

 

He called Tegoshi into the room and held out Tomoya. Tegoshi looked confused and very concerned for their son. Yamapi quickly eased his fears. “Tell me he’s smiling.”

 

Tegoshi looked curiously at their son after taking the baby into his arms. The three-month old infant wiggled in Tegoshi’s arms, Tomoya’s little arms flying around in a playful manner. Soon though, the baby stopped moving and looked straight at Tegoshi and cooed before his lips once again curled up in a smile.

 

The young man’s face brightened immediately and he kissed his baby’s cheeks excitedly. “That’s a smile alright! And soon you’re going to be crawling all over the place and babbling nonsense to us. My baby’s so smart! Aren’t you, Tomoya?”

 

The two parents happily played with their son for a while longer, enjoying the babe’s tiny smile, just one milestone among many that they would get to see.

 

XXXXX

 

_Tomoya’s still got a long way to go, but it’s so cute to see what he can do every day. He’s so smart! Just like his dad!_

_I’m so proud of my son!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Yamashita Yuya_

 

XXXXX

 

More Months Later…

 

_Dear Diary,_

_I’ve been getting really busy lately! Because of that, I’ve had to leave Tomoya with either Rina-chan or Kamenashi-kun, but I feel bad doing that to Kame-kun because he’s busy with his own little girl. If you think I haven’t been taking it well, well, Tomoya’s been having fits about it! Kame-kun tells me he cries and cries and cries constantly until he tires himself out._

_Naomi-kaa-san told me that that can happen. It’s called “Parent-Child Separation Anxiety,” if I’m not mistaken. It just makes me feel really bad whenever I have to leave him. :(_

_It’s so hard to leave him! Especially when he calls out for me!_

 

XXXXX

 

“Thanks again, Kame-kun. I know it can be troublesome to watch over Tomoya when you’ve got little Yoshie to think about too. I really appreciate it.” Tegoshi handed over the carrier that had ten month old Tomoya squirming in it.

 

Kame took the carrier with a reassuring smile. “It’s not problem at all, but soon we’ll both be in need of a babysitter. I’ve been called into the Jimusho a few times already but I officially go back to work next month.”

 

“Ah, well, I knew that would happen sooner or later.” A whine from the carrier caught both males’ attention.

 

Tomoya was still squirming in his seat, his little arms held out asking to be held. Tegoshi pouted and leaned down to kiss Tomoya’s cheeks. “Sorry, baby, but papa has to go to work. It’s a location shoot today so you can’t come with me. But you’ll be with Uncle Kame and Yoshie-chan!”

 

The baby boy stared intently at Tegoshi, his little eyes wide with threatening tears. “Papap…” The baby mumbled as he held out his tiny arms again.

 

Tegoshi nearly broke into tears right there. Leaving his son was so difficult! “Oh, Tomoya, I can’t!” He gave his son one last peck on the forehead before standing up and thanking Kame one last time.

 

He hurried down the hallway away from the Akanishi-Kamenashi household, trying not to spare a glance back at Tomoya lest he feel tempted to take the baby with him to work. He was just about to succeed too, nearly making it around the corner when he heard the heart-wrenching cry of his son.

 

“Papaaa~p!!!!”

 

No longer able to restrain himself, Tegoshi turned around immediately and stormed back to Kame looking extremely sorry. “I guess I’m taking him to work today.” And he turned around and properly left the apartment complex, but this time with Tomoya in his hands.

 

XXXXX

 

_Ah~ I really can’t help it with Tomoya sometimes. He’s so hard to resist, he may end up a spoiled kid at this rate! I think Pi has more of a resolve than I do in the matter of leaving him with a babysitter, that’s for sure._

_Oh, and now that Tomoya’s been slowly learning how to walk…soon nothing’s going to stop him from getting what he wants. Dx_

_But I love my little boy to death!_

_Until next time ;D,_

_Yamashita Yuya_

 

XXXXX

 

A Few More Months Later…

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Uwaaahhh!! Tomoya’s now over a year old! He’s exactly a year and three months old. :)_

_He’s walking everywhere now! He’ll get up on his own and wobble towards Tomo and then he’ll just fall right into his daddy’s arms. It’s so cute! x3_

_It’s so lovely watching Tomohisa and Tomoya playing. It’s time’s like those where you really get to see how similar father and son are._

 

XXXXX

 

Tegoshi was busy in the kitchen preparing dinner while Yamapi was in the living room playing with Tomoya.

 

Yamapi had his son lying on the carpeted floor giggling loudly as he tickled the toddler’s sides. Occasionally he would stop to blow a raspberry against the baby boy’s tummy, lightly tickling him from the vibration of the funny noise before going right back to tickling him again.

 

When Yamapi finally stopped he pulled the child into his lap and ruffled the child’s hair. He put his fingers together in his wolf sign, and holding it out in front of his son, began to “kon” at Tomoya.

 

The toddler was amused by the hand movement and grabbed his dad’s hand to try and play with it, but every time he got close to grabbing it, Yamapi would pull his hand away, putting it out of reach. The older man would once again move it closer and the process would start all over again.

 

When Tegoshi finished up dinner and had come out from the kitchen to announce that it was ready, he stepped into the living room just in time to see that last bit of interaction between his husband and child.

 

He was just about to call out for them when Tomoya suddenly made an exclamation that had surprised and amused both parents.

 

Little Tomoya finally caught Yamapi’s hand in his own small one and announced loudly, “Kon!”

 

Yamapi chuckled and Tegoshi smiled brightly.

 

Like father, like son indeed.

 

XXXXX

 

_That was such a funny moment and no doubt cute. It’s great seeing Pi playing with Tomoya but sometimes it gets me thinking…growing up, he might not have any siblings to play with. It can be lonely without a sibling, and since Tomoya’s going to be growing up in the spotlight, I think it’d be good for him to have someone close who can relate to him. Yeah, he’d have Akanishi-san and Kamenashi-san’s baby girl to play with, but having a sibling is far different._

_I would know what it’s like being without a sibling, I’m an only child after all, but I’ve always wanted a sibling, someone other than a friend that I could be close with. I’ve always been slightly envious of Tomo for having such an awesome sister such as Rina, but now that I’m married to Tomo, I’ve finally gotten a sister!_

_Either way, I’ve talked to Tomohisa about it, told him I was wondering if this was the only child we’d get to have. Tomo said he’s not sure, wouldn’t count on it happening, but he wouldn’t mind having more children; I feel the same too._

_I don’t want to be greedy with God, he already gave me Tomoya and that’s a blessing in itself, but I’d really want to give Tomoya a sibling._

_I wouldn’t ask for anything more in my life if I could at least have one more child._

_It’s a lot to ask for, a lot to HOPE for, but I’ll keep wishing for it,_

_Yamashita Yuya_


	12. Epilogue

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess what today is?_

_It’s Tomoya’s birthday! He’s now three years old!_

_It’s so shocking, you know? Time moves so fast! I can still remember when I first learned I was pregnant, all of the things I experienced through the pregnancy, and all of the things that happened after Tomoya came into this world…_

_Tomoya is so special, ne? The child of two men, a gift never thought possible._

_Well, for Tomoya’s third birthday, he’s going to get a VERY special gift. :D_

_Until after the party’s over!_

_Yamashita Yuya_

 

XXXXX

 

All of Yamapi and Tegoshi’s friends and family came for this very special event. Little Tomoya had reached three years old!

 

The toddler was excitedly running about, grabbing the presents his numerous uncles brought him and putting them in a pile in one corner of the living room before running back again.

 

“Unka-Jin!” The toddler shouted to the man who just stepped in.

 

“Hey, big guy!” Jin said as he picked up Tomoya. He jokingly nudged the kid in the head before smiling.

 

“Where’s Yo-chan?”

 

“Yoshie? She’s with Uncle Kazu. Did you want to play with her?” Tomoya nodded furiously and Jin chuckled before carrying the toddler over to Kame, who had his daughter, Yoshie, in his lap.

 

“Kazu,” He said to his husband, “Tomoya wants to play with Yoshie. Is that okay?”

 

“Of course! I’ll watch them play right here.” Kame said as he let his little girl slide down from his lap to join Tomoya. After Jin excused himself, Kame turned his attention back to his band mate and close friend, Ueda, questioning the older man about his own pregnancy.

 

Tegoshi had finally appeared from the kitchen, having been busy setting up the food for everyone. He plopped himself down next to Ueda and let out a long sigh. He was starting to get tired more easily…another symptom.

 

“Hey, are you alright, Tegoshi?” Ueda paused his conversation to ask the tired man next to him.

 

Tegoshi saw that Kame was also looking over with worry. He gave them a reassuring smile and said, “It’s nothing, really, just been a few tedious weeks is all. I’ve been preparing for a lot of things.”

 

Kame and Ueda accepted his excuse but sensed that there may have been something deeper in the youngest man’s words. They’d just have to keep watch over him for now.

 

The party continued, everyone enjoying themselves with food and good company. When it announced that it was time to open presents, the group gathered into the living room and watched as Tomoya tore through the gifts, revealing tons of gifts a toddler like him would enjoy.

 

Just as soon as Tomoya opened the last gift and hugged and thanked the uncle that gave it to him, Tegoshi got up from the couch to make an announcement. All eyes were now on him.

 

“So thanks for coming, everyone, to Tomoya’s third birthday party! It’s amazing, isn’t it; to see how big he’s gotten? I still remember when I found out I was pregnant with him, when I gave birth to him, when I could cradle him in my arms, and now here he is, still small but still growing so fast!”

 

Tears were welling up in his eyes from the happy memories and he ended up letting a few tears escape. “Tomoya’s a miracle I’ll always love and appreciate, and I’m so glad I’ve been given that blessing.”

 

He turned kneeled in front of Tomoya and pulled his son into a tight embrace, he said loud enough for everyone to hear:

 

“And God’s given me another blessing! I’m giving you a sibling, Tomoya! You’re going to get a little brother or sister!”

 

Everyone gasped, included Yamapi, who had no idea that his husband was pregnant.

 

Congratulations immediately spread through the crowd and Yamapi moved over to his lover to embrace and kiss the younger man straight on the lips out of happiness.

 

Tegoshi’s tears were falling now but he was smiling so brightly. “We did it, Tomohisa, we did it! We’re going to have another baby…”

 

Yamapi was so ecstatic with the news he wouldn’t let Tegoshi go, occasionally landing his lips on the younger man’s.

 

While the couple was distracted, Kame and Jin ushered everyone out of the apartment before having to break up the happy couple.

 

“Ahem, sorry to interrupt, but we’ve made everyone leave and Kame’s thinking we should let Tomoya stay over the night so you two can really _celebrate_ the happy news.” Jin said, one hand covering Yoshie’s eyes from the near passionate scene in front of them.

 

Tegoshi and Yamapi broke apart and got up from the floor. Tomoya was looking curiously between his parents but he could at least tell that they were extremely happy.

 

“Papa?” Tomoya asked after yanking on Tegoshi’s sleeve.

 

“What is it, baby?”

 

“Papa is giving me a brother or sister?”

 

“Mm-hm, in a few months you’ll be a big brother! But we’ll talk about it some more tomorrow. Tonight you’re going to spend the night at Uncle Kazu and Uncle Jin’s house, okay?”

 

“Yay! Unka Jin and Unka Kazu!” Tomoya ran over to Jin after that and dragged Yamapi with him, leaving Tegoshi to go to Tomoya’s room with Kame to prepare an overnight bag.

 

As he was filling up the bag, Kame suddenly said, “So that’s why you looked so pale and tired today. Exhaustion in the first few months, I completely forgot about that symptom. So how far along?”

 

“Hmm, probably just a month, five weeks at most. It was made official last week when I went to the doctors, but I had been experiencing some symptoms before that.”

 

“You were really hoping for this?”

 

Tegoshi zipped up the bag and handed it over to Kame before sighing and leaning against a dresser. “You don’t know how much. I’m so happy that I’ll get to give Tomoya a sibling, happy that Pi and I can share in the happiness of another child in our life.” Tegoshi’s hand landed on his flat stomach.

 

Kame hugged his friend and said, “I’m really happy for you.” He pulled away and smiled, “And know that Jin and I will always be there for you guys! If you need us to do anything, we’ll try our best to provide.”

 

“Thanks, Kame.”

 

The two walked back out and met with their older lovers and children before exchanging goodbyes, having Kame and Jin leaving with the two children in hand.

 

As soon as the door was closed, Yamapi faced Tegoshi with a deep gaze before pulling Tegoshi into his arms for a deep kiss. When they pulled away, Yamapi began to drag Tegoshi to their bedroom, eager to show how appreciative and happy he was about the news.

 

\---

 

After a few rounds of gentle love making, Tegoshi and Yamapi were cuddled up next to each other, basking in each other’s warmth and love.

 

Yamapi’s hand traced down Tegoshi’s chest to the rather flat plane of his stomach, stroking the skin and marveling over how in just another few weeks his lover’s baby bump would start to show. “You’re so amazing, Yuya.”

 

“What makes you say that?” The younger questioned.

 

“Well, you’ve already given me Tomoya, and we all know how unexpected that was, but now you’re giving me another child! Once was one thing, but a second time! That’s amazing!”

 

Tegoshi leaned his head closer into Yamapi’s shoulder and neck, placing his own hand over Yamapi’s on his stomach. “Well, when we’re so in love, a lot can happen, ne?”

 

“Mm, definitely.” Yamapi kissed the top of Tegoshi’s head. “I love you so much, Yuya.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

XXXXX

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Oops! I mean to write in you last night, but Tomo and I celebrated Tomoya’s special birthday present: my second pregnancy!_

_My wish came true! I’ve been blessed with a second child!_

_I’m so happy and excited, and I think Tomoya will be too once he meets his little brother or sister._

_I’ll probably never be able to explain how this happened to me. If people want to say I’m a hermaphrodite, or even a girl in disguise, I’ll let them believe what they want, so long as I’m happy and my family is happy._

_There have been so many blessings in my life, I’m forever grateful._

_I can pretty much say I have everything in life I’ve ever wanted._

_Thank you, God._

_Until next time,_

_Yamashita Yuya_


End file.
